The Darhk Side
by Deafstroke
Summary: After ARGUS has been compromised, Amanda Waller seeks help from Oliver, Felicity and Team Arrow to fight back
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_Arrow_** or anything _**DC comics**_ related.

Inspired by the events of _**Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_ (favorite Marvel film, by the way), this is a rewrite of Arrow season 4.

Enjoy the read, let me know what you think.

* * *

After what transpired in Star City, a couple of months ago with Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins trying to poison the city, Oliver and Felicity had decided to move on with their lives. He was finally at peace and happy, leaving the vigilante life behind.

The couple had moved to the suburban area of Ivy Town, a nice and quiet place for them to live in. They've stayed there for a couple of months, been in contact a couple of times with Team Arrow, but majority of the time, they were only with each other.

It was late at night, Oliver and Felicity had just came back from a dinner date. Before getting out of the car, Oliver had put his hand over Felicity's, holding it.

"I have one more surprise for you," Oliver informed her. Then he smiled. "I made dessert."

A grin appeared on Felicity's face, replying, "Dessert? Aww, so sweet."

They get out of the car and head up the porch of their home. Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out the house keys, going to grab the door knob and it turned. The door wasn't locked, which was surprising to Oliver.

"What's wrong?" Felicity asked.

"You saw me lock the door, right?" He questioned. Oliver was confused.

Felicity nodded her head, yes, and Oliver looked back at the door. He put his arm in front of Felicity, slowly opening the door into the dark house. Once inside, Oliver felt the wall for the lights switch.

Finally, he felt it and switched the lights of the home on. Standing in the living room was Amanda Waller, director of ARGUS. With her, was two agents, dressed in suits.

"Hello, Oliver. Hello, Felicity." Amanda greeted.

Felicity waved. Oliver then replied, "What are you doing here? How'd you even get in?"

"They picked your lock, I stepped in. Simple." Amanda answered. "I'm here because my life and possibly yours are in danger."

Oliver sighed, rubbing his face. Felicity stepped forward, curious.

"What do you mean _in danger_?" Felicity questions her.

"I mean that ARGUS has been compromised, Felicity. There's been a mole in our organization."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_Arrow_** or anything _**DC comics**_ related.

Inspired by the events of _**Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_ (favorite Marvel film, by the way), this is a rewrite of Arrow season 4.

Enjoy the read, let me know what you think.

* * *

"Compromised? How?" Oliver asked.

"We discovered that someone at ARGUS has been sharing our private files with another organization." An agent answered.

"What organization?" Felicity questions.

"H.I.V.E., they're led by a man named, Damien Darhk." Amanda Waller answered.

Both the faces of Oliver and Felicity lit up when his name was mentioned.

"You two already know who he is." Amanda assumed.

"Based off of what Ra's al Ghul had told me, Damien used to be an ally before becoming his worst enemy. He was apart of the League, too." Oliver informed her.

"Yeah, and now he's our enemy." Amanda said.

"Do you guys know what he or H.I.V.E. are planning? Or why they needed your files?" Oliver answered.

"No, we don't." Amanda answered. "All we know is that, they've had undercover agents in our group for God knows how long. We need your help, Oliver. You and your team's help."

Felicity replied, "I'm sorry, but no, Amanda. We left that life behind and have been at peace for months here."

"I don't believe that I was talking to you, Felicity. And Oliver knows he can't ever turn down anything from me, especially when I can easily put out his true identity to the public and expose him." Amanda threatened.

Felicity glared at Waller, and then back to Oliver. He looked at her and sighed.

"She's right." Oliver said.

"Exact-"

"I meant Waller. She's right."

Felicity was clearly hurt that Oliver wasn't taking her side.

Oliver groaned, "It looks like we're going back home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_Arrow_** or anything _**DC comics**_ related.

Inspired by the events of _**Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_ (favorite Marvel film, by the way), this is a rewrite of Arrow season 4. And for those curious, this won't be an Olicity fan fic, though I do have some ideas in mind with the two!

Enjoy the read, let me know what you think.

* * *

Amanda Waller and the ARGUS agents were in their van, while Oliver and Felicity were riding in their car. Amanda Waller was in the back of the van, on her portable tablet, checking over ARGUS servers.

Oliver was in the driver's seat, while Felicity was sitting in the passenger, arms folded.

"I'm sorry I didn't take your side, back there but Amanda was right. I can't turn her down." Oliver apologized.

She adjusted her glasses, replying, "I know, but, I just wanted to finally get away from all of this."

"Me too," Oliver agreed.

"I wonder what the team's doing right now." Felicity said.

Meanwhile, in Star City, Speedy and Black Canary were chasing after a Kord Industries truck. The hijackers were armed and firing at the duo on their motorcycle while they were trying to dodge the bullets.

"Move in a little closer!" Thea yelled.

She was riding on the back of the motorcycle, while Laurel drove over to the side of the truck. She fired an arrow at the top of the truck, which propelled her off of the bike and she swung around into the back, knocking the hijackers down.

The hijackers were wearing balaclavas with glasses covering their eyes and vests. She took the three men out, using her bow as a weapon.

"Speedy, behind you!" Laurel warned.

Another hijacker tried creeping up but she fired an arrow at him, knocking him out the truck. One of the hijackers she knocked down, got up and charged at her, just to get put back down. However, two of them swarmed her.

She kicked one of them down, while the other threw her onto the ground. The hijacker aimed his pistol at Speedy but didn't get the chance to shoot as the sounds of foot steps on the roof caught their attention.

Swooping in was Spartan, his face protected with an helmet and was dressed in all black. He pulled out his gun and fired at the hijacker.

"Canary, you're up." Spartan says through the comm tech.

Black Canary sped up and tossed an explosive at the wheels, in the back of the truck. All of the cargo in the back fell out of the truck and the trailer slid along the concrete. This forced the truck to stop and the driver, an innocent Kord Industries worker, to get out.

Team Arrow regrouped in the back of the truck when they noticed a figure from afar.

"I got this." Thea said.

The figure started approaching them and Speedy reached for an arrow and fired it at the figure. Surprisingly, the arrow was caught. The figure snapped the arrow into pieces before revealing a firearm. Bullets rang through the air and they went for cover.

A black van had arrived, as well, and more men appeared. This was merely a diversion, allowing for the other hijackers to pick up the cargo and load it into the back of the van.

Once the van was filled, they hopped back inside and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_Arrow_** or anything _**DC comics**_ related.

Inspired by the events of _**Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_ (favorite Marvel film, by the way), this is a rewrite of Arrow season 4. And for those curious, this won't be an Olicity fan fic, though I do have some ideas in mind with the two!

Enjoy the read, let me know what you think.

* * *

"Anyone manage to get eyes on the stolen cargo?" John asked.

Team Arrow were back at the foundry, after failing to stop the Kord Industries hijack.

"Looked like equipment containers." Laurel commented.

John went onto the laptop and pulled up the Kord Industries website. Thea stood next to him, watching.

"Not equipment. Weapons." He corrected her. "Among other things, Kord Industries is one of the largest arms manufacturers in the world." John informed her.

"They also make really awesome cell phones." Thea said, sounding out of breath. "Yeah, but weapons are more likely."

"These ghosts, if that's what we're seriously calling them, are stepping up their attacks. It's starting to escalate and people are so scared that they don't even want to leave their homes." Laurel said.

"Unless it's to pack up in the middle of the night and get the hell out of town." Thea added.

"What do you want us to do? Take our football and go home?" John asked, folding his arms.

"No, we ask for help."

Laurel and Thea looked at each other and then back to John.

John scoffed, responding, "Oliver walked away because he thought we could handle things here, on our own. And we can. If he didn't think so, he'd be here right now, but he isn't."

Laurel rolled her eyes and was going to walk off before coming to a sudden stop.

"Ollie?" She called out.

Thea and John turned back to see Oliver and Felicity walking into the foundry, to their surprise. Thea ran to Oliver and hugged him and Laurel hugged Felicity. John stood back, watching.

"I missed you so much." Thea said.

"I missed you too." Oliver replied.

After, Oliver hugged Laurel and Felicity hugged Thea. Then, Oliver and John locked eyes on each other but didn't say a word to one another.

"I didn't think you'd be back soon." John commented. He folded his arms.

"Me neither, but" Oliver paused, looking at Felicity. "Somebody needed our and your help."

"Who?" Laurel asked.

Amanda Waller then walked in, with two A.R.G.U.S. agents with her.

"Hello, Team Arrow. Long time no see."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_Arrow_** or anything _**DC comics**_ related.

Inspired by the events of _**Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_ (favorite Marvel film, by the way), this is a rewrite of Arrow season 4. And for those curious, this won't be an Olicity fan fic, though I do have some ideas in mind with the two!

Enjoy the read, let me know what you think.

* * *

After introducing herself, once again, to Team Arrow in the foundry, Amanda Waller explained why she really needed their help. Waller mentioned that there was a mole at the A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters that's working for another terrorist organization, H.I.V.E.

The director of A.R.G.U.S. also informed them that "the Ghosts" are agents of H.I.V.E., they've been popping up about everywhere in Star City for the past couple of months. She believes that they're after an A.R.G.U.S. fail-safe, Rubicon, which was designed to prevent worldwide nuclear missiles, in case of a nuclear war.

"If Rubicon was made to stop nuclear missiles, why would they be after it?" John asked.

"Rubicon can be reprogrammed to launch all nuclear missiles." Oliver figured out.

John shot Oliver a look while Amanda nodded her head, replying, "H.I.V.E is all about dominating the world and rebuilding it. If they get their hands on Rubicon, they can do just that. Now you see why I need your help?"

"So, where is Rubicon?" Laurel asked.

Amanda held her arm out to them. They all stared at her, confused, not aware that she was showing them where Rubicon was.

"You had it implanted?"

"Yes, in order to make sure they don't get their hands on it."

"That makes you a target."

"I already am a target, Mr. Queen but I'm buying us all some time, here. You guys have to find their base of operations and take H.I.V.E. down before they take us all out." Amanda said. "Now, I have to get back to the HQ but I want you all to stay updated. You'll be hearing from me soon."

Amanda then walked out of the foundry with the two A.R.G.U.S. agents, while Team Arrow were left to think about the situation. John sighed, going back to the laptop while Oliver and Felicity regrouped with Laurel and Thea.

"What's been going on since we left?" Oliver asked.

"These guys that keep showing up, the media calls them the Ghosts. They've been terrorizing the city for months and damn near are about to take it over." Laurel answered.

"Before you came, they hijacked a Kord Industries truck. We thought we stopped the hijack but then another popped up. I shot one of my arrows at him and he caught it and shot at us, but it was actually a diversion for them to grab the cargo." Thea said. "Star City hasn't been the same without the Arrow, Ollie. We need you back."

John looked up when Thea said this, and then back to the laptop. Pretending to act like he wasn't paying attention, John was listening.

"The Arrow died, Thea. And I can't come back if not everyone wants me to." Oliver said, glaring at John.

He got up from the laptop and walked over to Oliver. The two were staring at each other, face-to-face and John sighed.

"For awhile, I thought I couldn't trust you anymore, Oliver. You did something that I never thought you would, but then I got to thinking. You had to do what you had to because of the circumstances you were in and I finally understood that. If anything, I was hoping you'd come back sooner." John admitted. "We need you, man."

Oliver looked to Felicity, who nodded and back to John.

Shaking his hand, Oliver said, "But first, I think the people of Star City need to know that I'm back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_Arrow_** or anything _**DC comics**_ related.

Inspired by the events of _**Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_ (favorite Marvel film, by the way), this is a rewrite of Arrow season 4. And for those curious, this won't be an Olicity fan fic, though I do have some ideas in mind with the two!

Enjoy the read, let me know what you think.

* * *

All across the city, a message was being broadcasted everywhere, on any device you can find. People on the streets were looking at their phone as a video popped up, showing a figure in a green hood, standing in a dim lit room. At home, this video also appeared on the Star City's news channel.

The figure's face was unidentifiable due to the lighting in the room, where you can only see the hoodie and a green vest.

_"Six months ago, the Arrow died, but what he stood for didn't."_

Civilians in the city were familiar with this type of vignette being played, similar to how the Arrow introduced himself after taking over for the Hood.

_"It lived on in the heroes that took up his mantle: people who believe that this city should never descend in to hopelessness, who believe although life is full of darkness, that darkness can be defeated by light, and tonight I am declaring my intention to stand with them.."_

While this was going, Captain Lance was watching with a smile, rubbing his chin.

_"..To fight for this city and to be the symbol of hope that the Arrow never was,"_

Somewhere, a man was standing at a table, watching the video. He had short blonde hair and was wearing a suit.

_"I am the Green Arrow.."_

Then, the video ended. At the source of the video, the foundry, was the Green Arrow standing in front of a camera. Thea, Laurel and John were watching while Felicity was the one making sure everything looked good.

He took the hoodie off and Oliver sighed, relieved. "Was that good?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, that was amazing." Laurel complimented.

"To be honest, I've been waiting for you to use that name." Thea said.

"Malcom had suggested it." Oliver replied.

John then said, "You're gonna have a lot of eyes on you, Oliver, especially Damien Darhk's."

"And when they come, we'll be ready. Like always." Oliver says with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_Arrow_** or anything _**DC comics**_ related.

Inspired by the events of _**Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_ (favorite Marvel film, by the way), this is a rewrite of Arrow season 4. And for those curious, this won't be an Olicity fan fic, though I do have some ideas in mind with the two!

Enjoy the read, let me know what you think.

* * *

It's been a month since the Green Arrow made his presence known in Star City and the crime rate is slowly slumming down. For a span of six months, the reports of robbery, theft and homicides have tripled but with the help of Star City's new hero, it's beginning to change.

Team Arrow have been working together sufficiently, sweeping, not only street level criminals but stopping some of the Ghosts from committing crimes. Last week, at a local jewelry store, the Ghosts had came in and were grabbing as much as they could.

One of the workers at the store pressed the alarm, alerting the police. Instead of the SCPD, the Green Arrow, Speedy, Black Canary and Spartan rushed to the scene and cleared the store out. They attempted to unmask the Ghosts too but they killed themselves with cyanide.

Fast forward to now, the team were in the foundry. Oliver, Laurel, Thea and John were all training, as Oliver wanted them to be able to move more faster to catch the Ghosts in time. He also was training them to become more alert with their surroundings, wanting to improve their senses to be able to know when something was off.

The three stood on the mat with blindfolds over their faces. Oliver was circling the group.

"This doesn't seem really fair." Thea complained.

"You don't just fight with your hands and eyes, Thea." Oliver replied.

"It's three of us and only one of him. Just be aware and anticipate him." John said to the others.

Oliver looked at Felicity and then back to the others. He moved in between them as they were beginning to spread out, feeling for Oliver.

Out of nowhere, Laurel felt something hit her in the back, from behind. She swung her arm back and Oliver ducked, responding with a knee to her ribs. Laurel groaned and this alerted Thea, who tried to follow the sound.

Seeing her coming, Oliver tripped her right into Laurel and the two fell over. He hopped up onto his feet and it was John left, who had his arms up in case Oliver was going to strike.

Oliver shot his arm out and John jumped back, beginning to move around. Oliver was impressed.

The others got back up onto their feet. Oliver then said, "Why do you think the Ghosts only attack in the dark? They know that a regular person can't see, they expect us not to."

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up and come at us!" Laurel yelled.

Oliver crept on Laurel but instead of attacking, he moved around more. Oliver moved around the others to test them and see if they'd sense him near. Laurel swung her elbow and accidentally hit Thea.

"Ow!" Thea yelped. She hit Laurel back, not knowing it was her.

"Argh!" Laurel replied.

The two started swinging at each other and ended up on the mat. John kept moving and tripped over them and fell face first. They began wrestling on the ground until Laurel took off her blindfold, seeing that it was actually Thea.

Thea took off hers and the two locked eyes. They looked up to see Oliver standing, holding back his laugh. John sat up and took off his and sighed.

"That's not funny, Ollie." Thea said.

"You're right, it's hilarious." Oliver replied before letting out a laugh.

Felicity joined in before she stopped, hearing the laptop beep. She ran over to it, as well as Oliver to see what it was. _Incoming call from Amanda Waller._ Seconds later, the face of Amanda Waller appeared on the screen.

_"Hello, Oliver. Felicity." Amanda greeted._

"Any news on the mole? It's been a month since we've heard from you." Oliver asked.

_"We've already detected the mole, two weeks ago. We had him interrogated but he won't budge; He even tried to kill himself but we stopped him."_

"Darhk trained these guys good. Is there anything you want us to do?" John questions.

_"That's why I'm calling, I need your help- Oliver's help, actually, since this is a job for him."_

"Wait, what? You want Oliver to interrogate the mole for you?" Felicity asks. "Oliver doesn't interrogate."

_"The Oliver you know doesn't. But the Oliver I know, the real Oliver, would."_

The Team looked at Oliver and he sighed, looking back to the screen.

"Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Oliver ended the call. When he looked up, all of his team members were staring at him.

"What?"

"You're serious about doing this, Ollie? And why does Amanda need you to interrogate him, why can't ARGUS do it?" Laurel asks.

"Amanda knows how brutal my interrogations can get. She's the one who taught me." Oliver answered.

"_How_ brutal?" Felicity questioned.

"You'll just have to come and see.."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_Arrow_** or anything _**DC comics**_ related.

Inspired by the events of _**Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_ (favorite Marvel film, by the way), this is a rewrite of Arrow season 4. And for those curious, this won't be an Olicity fan fic, though I do have some ideas in mind with the two!

Guest: I'll try to throw in some pairings, I haven't really been focused on that to be honest. But for now it's just the team.

Enjoy the read, let me know what you think.

* * *

**ARGUS HQ — Interrogation Room**

After agreeing to let the team come to the ARGUS HQ for the interrogation, Oliver had arrived, shortly to the base. An agent had guided them to the interrogation room, where Amanda Waller was standing in front of a glass pane. Inside, in a separate room, was the mole.

Oliver and the team stepped into the room as Waller saw their reflection in the glass.

"I thought I asked for Oliver only." Amanda said.

"I'm sorry but they weren't going to let me leave if they couldn't come." Oliver replied.

Waller turned around and smiled, replying, "No, they want to see the real Oliver as I mentioned."

Oliver's glare switched over to the man in the other room, strapped to a chair. John was staring as well, squinting.

"Wait a minute, isn't that one of your ARGUS agents? He's the mole?" John questioned.

"He _was_ one of my agents. That night you guys returned, he'd been plotting on killing me and taking Rubicon. He didn't know where it was until I told you all and as I expected, he killed the other agent and tried coming after me." Amanda answered, casually.

"This was apart of the plan you were talking about?" Felicity asks.

Amanda nodded her. Then, she looks at Oliver. The archer looked to the others before heading over to the door.

"Remember what I taught you, Oliver. We need to know where their base is and how're they going to reprogram Rubicon." Amanda told him.

Oliver nodded before entering the room.

* * *

The mole looked up to see Oliver coming into the room. He sighed and approached the former ARGUS agent, crouching down. The team were watching on the other side of the glass as the interrogation began.

"Please make this easier for me. Just tell me where I can find H.I.V.E and what are their plans with Rubicon." Oliver said, speaking in a low tone.

Then, he rejected, "Never."

Oliver sighed, staring at the ground and then back up to the mole. He stood up on his feet and looked at Waller through the glass, who nodded her head. Oliver turned back to the mole.

Oliver began to take the straps off of the mole, which confused him. He thought he was being interrogated but didn't know why Oliver was letting him out of the chair. The mole got up from the chair, just to get dragged to the ground.

The billionaire playboy intentionally banged his head against the cold ground before gripping onto the mole's arm. With such force, Oliver began to pull the arm backwards as if he was trying to rip it out of its socket.

_"Tell me where H.I.V.E's base is!" He growled, in a tone unusual to the team._

The mole roared in pain and Oliver took it as him refusing to answer. Instead of pulling it back more, he began to bend the former agent's arm, causing more pain. Thea, Felicity, Laurel and John were shocked, not used to seeing Oliver in this behavior.

_"You sure you don't want to talk?!"_

Oliver let go of his arm and grabbed him by the shirt, dragging him up off of the floor. He threw the mole against the wall, repeatedly, before holding him by the collar. He then punched him across the face, forcing the former agent to fall to the ground.

"M- make him stop!" Felicity yelled at Waller. She shot her a look before continuing watching.

Moments later, Oliver dragged him back up and forced him against the wall.

"I ca- I can't, he'll kill me.." The mole spoke.

_"I'll kill you! Talk! Tell me what you know about H.I.V.E's plans with Rubicon!"_

"Okay, okay- They want to to destroy the world so they'll be the only ones capable of taking charge and rebuilding it. No more governments, H.I.V.E wants to rule the entire world." He confesses.

_"How do they plan on surviving nuclear bombs?!"_

The mole didn't answer this time and this angered Oliver. He reached behind his back and revealed a green arrow, which none of them team members knew he had. He held the arrow up in the eyes of the mole.

"The Ark! They're going to use the Ark"

From behind the glass, John asked himself, "Like Noah's Ark?"

_"What Ark? Oliver questioned._

"They call it Tevat Noah, something like that. Only people selected by H.I.V.E are allowed inside before they set the bombs off."

_"Where is it?!"_

"I don't know, they never told us! Only Damien and his colleagues, the Four, know!"

Oliver looked to the glass to see the team staring in shock and fear, while Amanda had a sinister grin across her face. Oliver looked back to the mole before stabbing the arrow into his palm, piercing through his hand.

Everyone in the interrogation room heard the loud scream coming from the mole as blood began trickling down his hand.

"What the fuck! I told you what you wanted to know!"

_"No you haven't," Oliver said. "Tell me where I can find H.I.V.E, tell me where I can Damien Darhk!"_

"I've already said enough!"

_"Oh really?"_

Oliver grabbed the arrow and began to twist it, as the arrowhead inside the mole's hand began scraping his insides. More blood started spilling out and Oliver looked at him grunt, groan and scream in pain.

This was a scary sight, for the team, who weren't ever used to seeing Oliver do stuff like this. It was almost like Oliver was enjoying it, letting the darkness out of him take control for once.

"Y- yo- you can't find them. Never.."

_"Why?!"_

"Because they've already found you."

His response changed Oliver, the team and Waller's mood. Oliver looked back at Waller and moments later, they heard gun firing coming from somewhere in the headquarters.

* * *

On the first floor, multiple Ghosts were letting off shots, as well as some of the ARGUS agents who weren't dead yet. Nobody was expecting for H.I.V.E to come into ARGUS' base, they were all caught off guard.

A man in a suit, with short blonde hair walked in through the doors, with another man, armed, by his side. The man had a full face mask, a tactical body armor suit, different from what the Ghosts wore. Around his waist was a holster and there was one around his leg, housing a dagger and on his back was a katana.

The two were heading towards the elevators, while the Ghosts took the stairs. As they stepped inside, an agent reached for their gun and was going to shoot but the masked man threw a flechette, nailing him in the neck and instantly killed him.

"Should've at least pretended to be dead." The man in the suit commented with a grin.

* * *

Oliver joined the others as the ARGUS agents in the room gathered by the doors. Amanda Waller went on her tablet and accessed the cameras in the headquarters, switching from camera to camera, seeing piles of dead bodies in several rooms.

"Dead, dead and dead." Amanda commented.

"How many of them?" Oliver asked.

She tapped into the cameras on the stairs, showing Ghosts coming up. Then, she tapped into the elevator camera and seen that two men were on their way up. Amanda showed Oliver.

"That's Damien Darhk." Amanda informed him.

"Who's the guy next to him? He doesn't look like one of the Ghosts." John pointed out.

"He's a H.I.V.E special agent, code name Ravager." Amanda answered. "Highly trained, smart, always gets his targets. A mercenary, just like his father."

She showed Oliver a profile on Ravager, which had information on where he's been spotted, how long he's been active and also his real name. Oliver was shocked, looking at Ravager's real name, Grant Wilson.

"If they're all after then we need to get out of here!" Thea yelled.

"There's an emergency exit in the back." Waller replied.

Thea, Laurel and Felicity ran to the exit but the door swung open. Guns were waved in their face as Ghosts forced them to step back and they entered the room. John pulled the gun from out his holster beneath his shirt, firing at the Ghosts, killing them, as well as Waller who had two pistols in her hands.

"You have a gun?" John asked.

"Of course. Never leave without it." Amanda replied. Then she tossed a gun to Oliver. "It's not a bow and arrow, but it'll still do."

More Ghosts poured through the emergency exit and the three fired at them, killing numerous. The girls of the team took cover as they continued to shoot at the Ghosts. However, they ended up running out of bullets.

They found themselves vulnerable and out numbered by a lot. The ARGUS agents out in the hall were dead as well. From both entrances, more Ghosts entered the room and aimed at everyone else.

The elevator out in the hallway opened up and coming out were Damien Darhk and the special agent. Damien had watched his step, making sure not to step in a puddle of blood or on a body.

Finally, he entered the interrogation room with all smiles. Team Arrow and Amanda Waller looked at Darhk.

"Hmph, that was easier than I thought it'd be." Darhk commented.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_Arrow_** or anything _**DC comics**_ related.

Inspired by the events of _**Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_ (favorite Marvel film, by the way), this is a rewrite of Arrow season 4. And for those curious, this won't be an Olicity fan fic, though I do have some ideas in mind with the two!

Enjoy the read, let me know what you think.

* * *

**ARGUS HQ — Interrogation Room**

John, Oliver and Amanda Waller were in the forefront as Thea, Felicity and Laurel were behind them. They were all surrounded by Ghosts, agents of H.I.V.E, while the leader of the organization stood by the doors. To the side of Damien Darhk was the mercenary, mentioned before by Amanda Waller as Ravager, also a H.I.V.E special agent.

"I believe you all know what I came here for." Damien said to the group.

"You'll never get Rubicon, Damien." Oliver retorted.

"Oh, Mr. Queen, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm very impressed with your work but I wonder how you do it; How do you juggle being the face of Star City while running around at night, shooting arrows?" Darhk questions. Oliver knew that Damien is aware he's the Green Arrow. "It really wasn't that hard to figure out, to be honest. It's quite funny how you were able to fool everyone else, even Captain Lance. Oh and speaking of the Captain-"

Damien eyed Laurel, who stared at him back. Damien then says, "Your father is a very good man, Miss Lance. It'd be a shame if something bad was to happen to him, right?"

"What are you talking ab-" Laurel was cut off by the ringing of her phone. It was her Dad calling and she looked up at the team, then to Damien, who cracked a grin. Laurel answered the phone, putting it on speaker, "Dad?"

* * *

"Ugh! Laurel!" Captain Lance yelled before being nailed in the nose.

* * *

The phone then hung up and a sudden rage filled Laurel, as she glared at Damien. She even tried to lunge at the H.I.V.E leader but Ravager stepped forward, pulling the Katana from behind. Laurel stopped, seeing the weapon.

She took a step back while Damien held his hand out in front of Ravager. This was entertaining to Damien.

"What have you done with my Dad?!" Laurel asked, concerned and angry.

"Oh, nothing yet. What happens to your father and John Diggle's wife is up to Amanda Waller." Damien warned.

John's face lit up, confused, "What the hell do you mean? Did you do something to my wife?!"

Damien looked to his side and nodded. Seconds later, two Ghosts came in, holding Lyla in their hands. She was struggling to get out of their grasp and was knocked to the ground.

"Lyla!" John shouted, running to her but more Ghosts came in and aimed their guns at John's head.

The Ghosts that had brought Lyla into the room, sat her on her knees and one of them held her at gunpoint. John's eyes widened, looking over at Damien.

"You sick son of a bitch. Let her go!" John yelled.

"Like I said, if you want to make sure your wife stays alive, as well as Miss Lance's father, give me what I want." Damien negotiated. He was determined to acquire Rubicon, not caring who died in order to get it.

John and Laurel looked to Amanda Waller, who wasn't quiet.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to leave the fate of the world in _his_ hands." Amanda replied.

"Waller! Innocent people have died already, as well as two more, if you don't hand over Rubicon." Oliver tried to convince her.

Amanda shot him a look and looked back at Damien, who had his hand out. Waller took a moment, thinking about the outcomes of the decision she's about to make. Amanda looked at Lyla on her knees, who nodded her head, understanding what had to be done.

Then, she reached into the back of her mouth. Moments later, she yanked out a tooth, or at least that's what they thought. It was a chip, in the shape of a tooth. She walked to Damien and dropped it in his hand.

He was a bit disgusted but then smiled, looking at Amanda.

"I hope you burn in hell." Amanda scorned.

"It's okay, you'll make it there before me." Damien replied, grinning.

All of a sudden, Ravager reached for his pistol and fired at Amanda, shooting her three times in the chest. Amanda hit the ground and laid out, bleeding. Everyone was shocked, staring at the director's dead body.

"Now, my work here is done." Damien says. He signaled for the Ghosts to release Lyla Michaels.

"We know your plans, Damien, you won't get the chance to start Rubicon, let alone reprogram it." John snarled.

Damien turned around as if he was leaving but then stopped. He looked at the chip, housing the ARGUS fail safe and smiled. He then turned his body around to face the others.

"Reprogramming Rubicon won't be as hard as you think, Mr. Diggle, because I won't be the one reprogramming it." Damien responded and smiled, looking over to Felicity, in the group. "_She_ will."

Felicity stepped forward out of the group and joined Damien's side. Oliver's jaw dropped and the team were shocked, they felt betrayed. Oliver stepped forward, looking at Felicity.

"Fel- Felicity, what are you doing?" Oliver asked.

"Oh.. you didn't know?" Damien clowned.

Oliver looked at him and back to Felicity.

"I'm sorry, Oliver, but I had no other choice. He threatened my family and you." Felicity replied.

Damien chuckled, knowing he destroyed several bonds, just in one hour.

"A new world order is coming, ladies and gentleman. You just won't be alive to see it." Damien says.

On his cue, the Ghosts all leave the building, along with Felicity. Oliver was heart broken, confused and betrayed. He stared at the blood on his hands and then Amanda Waller's body on the floor.

"Ol- Oliver," Laurel said, hugging him.

John and Lyla looked at each other and then back to Amanda Waller's body. She reached her hand beneath her chin, feeling for her pulse. Lyla sighed, looking over at John who rubbed his face.

"She's dead.." Lyla informed them.

Thea walked over to the glass and didn't see the mole inside the room. She even walked in, all that was left was Oliver's green arrow, with the stained arrowhead.

"The mole's gone." Thea told the others.

* * *

**Star City Police Department**

After being held hostage by one of Damien's Ghosts, Captain Lance made his way to the SCPD. He walked in to find that officers wounded or dead, while others were calling in the paramedics. Lance couldn't believe it.

He seen Captain Pike checking on an officer and rushed over to him.

"What the hell happened here?" Lance asked.

"Those Ghosts came and took half of my men out. They didn't take anything though, we checked." Pike replied. "What the hell happened to you, Quentin? You're bleeding."

"Don't worry about it, I need to find my daughter." Captain Lance said before leaving.

* * *

**Later ****— ****The Lair**

Team Arrow returned back to their base of operations, after what transpired awhile ago. H.I.V.E infiltrated ARGUS Headquarters, took out most of their agents, threatened the lives of Captain Lance and Lyla in order to get Rubicon. None of them expected for Darhk to kill Amanda Waller after she handed over the ARGUS fail safe.

Not only did they not expect that, they never expected for one of their own to jump to the other side, Felicity Smoak. Oliver's lover and the tech behind the team. Oliver sat against the wall, face in his hands, by himself.

"Lyla said that there were only a few survivors and they were all wounded. There was also an attack on SCPD." John informed everyone.

"What were the casualties?" Oliver asked.

"Twelve killed, three wounded. Several witnesses spotted Ghosts there." John answered.

Oliver sighed, getting up onto his feet and thinking to himself. Thea, Laurel and John watched and looked at one another.

"Oliver, what do we do now? Amanda Waller's dead, nearly all of ARGUS wiped out, and Felicity.." Laurel stopped, as that was something Oliver was still trying to process. "I just can't believe she did that."

"She had no choice, Laurel." Oliver replied, trying to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Yeah, but Oliver, she didn't even tell you about it, nor us. She was working with the enemy since she came back to Star City, maybe even longer." Laurel responded. "She crossed us, Ollie."

He then looked at John, hoping he'd agree with him.

"Damien Darhk threatened the lives of Felicity's family if she didn't help him reprogram Rubicon. Felicity didn't have a choice in that situation, but she had a choice on whether telling you or keeping it to herself. When was she going to plan on telling you, anyways? When the world's blown up?" John said.

Oliver had his hands on hips, nodding his head.

"They're both right, Ollie. I know how bad you want to forgive her for what she's done but this, this is on a whole nother scale." Thea added in. "I know you want time to think about it, but, right now, we need to come up with how we're going to stop Rubicon from happening and take down H.I.V.E,"

He then responded, "We'll discuss this another day. I need to clear my head."

They nodded their heads and Oliver went and left the lair.

* * *

**H.I.V.E HQ — Main Room**

After leaving ARGUS HQ with Damien Darhk, Felicity had arrived with them to H.I.V.E's base of operations. Damien guided her to into a room with a table with four seats, three of them were filled while only one was available. Two woman were sitting in the seats while Ravager, unmasked, was sitting in the chair.

"Felicity Smoak, meet Ruve Adams, Mina Fayad and Grant Wilson. The Four." Damien said.

The three members of The Four all smiled while Felicity stood there, nervously.

"Wait, they're called The Four and there's four seats but only three people. Someone's missing." Felicity noted.

"Yes, I'm very aware of that. That fourth seat right there belongs to you, Miss Smoak, you deserve it." Darhk informed her.

Grant got up from his chair and pulled the seat out from under the chair for Felicity. She walked over and sat in the chair, now joining The Four. Damien chuckled, holding up the chip, which had Rubicon on it.

"We're so, so close to world domination. We finally have Rubicon and Tevat Noah is one month away from being finished. We'll begin The Selection soon and by the time that's all done, Rubicon should be reprogrammed and ready to be launched. We couldn't have gotten to this without your help, Felicity." Damien said.

The members of The Four clapped for Miss Smoak, the newest member of H.I.V.E.

* * *

**Months from now..**

**— Star City Cemetary**

During the day time, Oliver, wearing a suit, was standing at a tombstone with a rose in his hand. He had a stern look on his face as Barry approached him. Barry, also known as Central City's the Flash, stood side-by-side Oliver.

"I'm sorry I missed the funeral." He apologized.

"Zoom?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Barry answered.

Then, Oliver says, "There was a time where I thought that this was my fault. That I brought this darkness upon us." He pauses, while Barry looked at him. "Now I know it's not my fault. It's my responsibility." Oliver finished.

"Your responsibility to do what?" Barry asked.

"To end it... I'm gonna _kill_ him," Oliver responded. He was determined.

"Is there anything I can do?" Barry offered his assistance.

"Just don't get in the way of what I'm going to do." Oliver responded.

Barry nodded his head and patted Oliver on the shoulder. He turned around before speeding off. Oliver took a step closer to the grave before tossing the rose at it silently hit the dirt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_Arrow_** or anything _**DC comics**_ related.

Inspired by the events of _**Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_ (favorite Marvel film, by the way), this is a rewrite of Arrow season 4. And for those curious, this won't be an Olicity fan fic, though I do have some ideas in mind with the two!

Short chapter, apologies if it felt rushed; I switched over to a new laptop. Enjoy the read, let me know what you think.

* * *

**Laurel Lance's Apartment — Star City**

After leaving the Lair, Laurel made her way, safely back to her apartment. It'd been a long day for Laurel Lance and the team and all she needed now was some time to think and rest. Laurel made her way up to her floor and entered the apartment.

Walking in, Captain Lance was sitting on her couch and jumped.

"Laurel, baby," Captain Lance said, concerned.

"Dad, are you okay?" Laurel asked.

The two hugged. Earlier, Damien Darhk had his Ghosts hold Captain Lance hostage, as his plan to get Rubicon from Amanda Waller. If she refused to hand over the fail safe, Damien Darhk would've had Laurel's father killed.

"I'm okay, just a couple bruises. But are you okay? Did something happen?" Captain replied, noticing something off about Laurel.

Laurel sighed as she was going to prepare to tell her father everything that happened.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, Felicity had been working for Damien Darhk this entire time?" Captain asked

"Maybe, it's a possibility. Darhk knew he couldn't reprogram Rubicon, himself, that's why he needed Felicity because she had the skills to do so." Laurel answered.

"And.. Amanda Waller got killed, why?" Captain wondered.

"That, I really don't know. Maybe Amanda knew more about Rubicon than Damien, so he had her killed so she couldn't help us stop him. Seeing someone died in front of you, just like that, is traumatizing, Dad." Laurel said.

"I know, baby, trust me. And Oliver hasn't been heard from since he left?"

"Yeah, this hit him harder than any one of us. Everything happened so fast, I hope he's holding up."

* * *

**Meanwhile — Queen Mansion**

Oliver was standing outside of the ruins of the old Queen Mansion, that was burnt down. It wasn't clear how long he'd been there or what he was doing, as he just stood there, staring off into the distance.

"Somehow, I knew I'd find you here." The voice of Thea said.

Oliver turned around to his half sister, Thea, walk up to him. She stood by her side and looked at what used to be their home.

"Damn." Was all Thea really had to say, looking at the burnt rubble. "We made a lot of memories in this house."

"Yeah. Some times I like to come back here, it helps me think, actually." Oliver said while Thea looked at him. "I have a lot on my mind right now, Thea. Everything just happened so fast, Waller died, Felicity is with Darhk. H.I.V.E has Rubicon."

"We can fix this, Ollie." Thea replied.

Then, Oliver turned his head to her. He asked, "Can we really, Thea? We don't know how to stop them from reprogramming Rubicon, launching all those nuclear missiles. We don't even know where to find them. Our only lead was the mole but he's gone now.."

"Well, John is with Lyla right now, trying to fix this too. Just don't give up now, Oliver." Thea said.

Oliver nodded his head and Thea was going to walk away before turning back.

"Oliver, what happened back there? In the interrogation room?" She asked.

"That was the man that those five years away from home created. The real Oliver, the real me, the one I try to hide." Oliver replied. "Sometimes I think that one day, that side of me will take over and I'll lose myself."

"If you ever lose yourself, we'll bring you back, Ollie."

Oliver nodded his head as Thea finally understood.

* * *

**H.I.V.E HQ — Prison Cells**

The mole from ARGUS was being locked up in one of the many cells in the headquarters. He had bandage wrapped around his palm, the same one Oliver struck an arrow through during the interrogation.

The sight of Damien Darhk, with Felicity, caused the mole to jump up and press against the glass.

"Please, Mr. Darhk! I'm sorry!" He cried out.

"You betrayed this organization and you've betrayed me. You're on my bad side now." Damien replied.

Damien looked over to two Ghosts, serving as guards, and nodded them. They both were armed and approached the cell as Damien began walking with Felicity, out of the room and behind the doors.

"There's only one punishment for getting on my bad side, here, Felicity." Damien says. Moments later, gun shots rang and it startled Felicity, hearing the bullets hit the cell walls from the outside. The leader of H.I.V.E's grin turned into a sinister glare, as he looked into Felicity's eyes. She can sense the change in his demeanor. "Don't get on my bad side."

After the warning, he walked off as Felicity looked back. Then, she followed him.

* * *

**Months from now..**

**— Star City Cemetary**

During the day time, Oliver, wearing a suit, was standing at a tombstone with a rose in his hand. He had a stern look on his face as Barry approached him. Barry, also known as Central City's the Flash, stood side-by-side Oliver.

"I'm sorry I missed the funeral." He apologized.

"Zoom?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Barry answered.

Then, Oliver says, "There was a time where I thought that this was my fault. That I brought this darkness upon us." He pauses, while Barry looked at him. "Now I know it's not my fault. It's my responsibility." Oliver finished.

"Your responsibility to do what?" Barry asked.

"To end it... I'm gonna _kill_ him," Oliver responded. He was determined.

"Is there anything I can do?" Barry offered his assistance.

"Just don't get in the way of what I'm going to do." Oliver responded.

Barry nodded his head and patted Oliver on the shoulder. He turned around before speeding off. Oliver took a step closer to the grave before tossing the rose at it silently hit the dirt.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_Arrow_** or anything _**DC comics**_ related.

Inspired by the events of _**Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_ (favorite Marvel film, by the way), this is a rewrite of Arrow season 4. And for those curious, this won't be an Olicity fan fic, though I do have some ideas in mind with the two!

Enjoy the read, let me know what you think.

* * *

**[The Lair]**

Thea and Laurel were training with each other on the mats, working on their take downs and also sparring. John was in the lair, as well, but on the phone talking with Lyla, getting updates on what's going on with ARGUS, now that Amanda Waller is dead. It had been a couple of days, as well, since the team has seen or heard from Oliver. He had taken time off to think.

The only person on the team who has talked to Oliver since he walked out, was Thea, which she learned more about her brother. Back in that interrogation room, Team Arrow witnessed another side to their leader. Oliver was more violent and showed no mercy, interrogating the mole, he even stabbed an arrow through his hand. Five years away from home molded Oliver into the man he is today, and changed the man he used to be, the man Thea and everyone else recognized.

"Alright, thank you baby." John said. Then, he ended the call and put his phone in his pocket.

Thea swiftly latched her arm around Laurel's shoulder, from underneath, and used such force to pick her up off the mat. Laurel hit the mat, back first, as Thea successfuly hit an Arm Drag on the Canary.

"What did Lyla say?" Thea asked, walking off the mat.

Laurel was still laid on the ground, surprised how quick Thea put her down.

"ARGUS, well, what's left of it are calling in more recruits. Lyla is taking over as Director, since Waller's dead, and they're coming up with a plan to rebuild the organization. Not only that, they're also trying to locate H.I.V.E and get Rubicon back before it's launched." John informed her.

"It still shocks me," Laurel said. She got up off the mat and joined the group. "When Damien was threatening Lyla and my father in order to get Rubicon, Waller gave it up a little too easy. I didn't expect the same woman who was going to bomb Star City to save the lives of two people she probably doesn't even care about."

"What are you saying, Laurel?" John questioned.

"I- I don't know, it's just a thought." Laurel answered.

Then, he went back on the laptop and started pressing keys. The two walked around to see that a visual map of Star City was on the laptop screen.

"What are you doing?" Laurel asked.

"ARGUS is doing their search, who knows how long that'll take so I decided to do a search of my own. Using the stuff Felicity left behind, this is going to be more easier." John answered. "Though, I wish Oliver was here to help us out."

* * *

_**[Meanwhile, Nanda Parbat..]**_

Out in the middle east, assassins were inside the ruins, sparring with one another. There were ten of them, all armed with swords, as they clashed with each other and another man, with a black hood over his head walked in between and around them.

The hooded man headed towards a throne and took his seat in it. Approaching him, was a woman with black hair in League armor, Nyssa al Ghul.

"Merlyn, you have a visitor." Nyssa informed.

Malcom Merlyn pulled his head back and looked up at Nyssa. Suddenly, the doors opened and all the other assassins stopped what they were doing and stood on separate sides of the doors, in lines. Malcom sat up from his chair.

Entering the room, to his surprise, was Oliver Queen. The assassins bowed for the man, the true Ra's al Ghul, who had killed the predecessor.

_"I need your help."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_Arrow_** or anything _**DC comics**_ related.

Inspired by the events of _**Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_ (favorite Marvel film, by the way), this is a rewrite of Arrow season 4. And for those curious, this won't be an Olicity fan fic, though I do have some ideas in mind with the two!

Enjoy the read, let me know what you think.

* * *

_Previously:_

Malcom Merlyn pulled his head back and looked up at Nyssa. Suddenly, the doors opened and all the other assassins stopped what they were doing and stood on separate sides of the doors, in lines. Malcom sat up from his chair.

Entering the room, to his surprise, was Oliver Queen. The assassins bowed for the man, the true Ra's al Ghul, who had killed the predecessor.

_"I need your help."_

* * *

_**Nanda Parbat**_

"My help? What, you want me to send some of my men to stop those Ghosts from taking over the city" Malcom asked. Even though the archer was far, far away from the city, he kept himself updated on what was going on.

Oliver sighed, replying, "I need you and your men, actually. Not just to stop the Ghosts, but to stop H.I.V.E and Damien Darhk."

The mentioning of Damien's name caught Malcom and Nyssa's attention, making it aware to Oliver that they know who he is.

"Damien Darhk, my father's greatest enemy." Nyssa commented. Oliver nodded his head.

"For the past six or so months, H.I.V.E has been terrorizing my city. A couple days ago, they took out almost the entire base of Argus, as well as killing Amanda Waller. With the numbers we have, compared to them, we're unmatched." Oliver explained.

"They must have a motive, don't they? Taking out Argus and killing Amanda Waller sounds like they wanted something." Malcom said.

Oliver began to approach Malcom and Nyssa.

"It's called Rubicon, a device that Argus created in case a nuclear war broke out. With the device, you can disable all nuclear missiles, worldwide." Oliver informed him. "If they can reverse it, reprogram Rubicon, all nuclear missiles will be launched and the entire world wiped out, that includes you and the League, Malcom." Oliver replied.

Nyssa looked up at Malcom and he grinned at Oliver, who had a straight stern face. He rose up from his throne and confronted Oliver, standing face-to-face to his "former" nemesis. Malcom looked at his assassins.

"If you won't do it for me, my sister, at least do it for your daughter. Do it for Thea." Oliver persuaded.

"Fine," Malcom finally answered. "I'll help you, but I'm going to need a favor after all of this is done. Now, goodbye."

Malcom returned to his throne, sitting with a smile. He gestured for his visitor to leave and Oliver turned around, but was surprised to see Nyssa at the door, not knowing she moved from her spot.

"I'm coming with you." Nyssa said and the two left.

* * *

As the two were walking, Oliver stopped Nyssa.

"What is it?" Nyssa asked.

"Malcom isn't the only person that I'm asking for help. In case things go wrong, we're going to need more backup." Oliver replied.

"Okay, so who do we ask next?" She questions.

Oliver sighed, giving her a look before walking. Nyssa was confused as she followed him.

* * *

_**Later, H.I.V.E HQ**_

Damien Darhk and the Four were in the computer room of the headquarters, where multiple monitors and big screens on the wall. There were several HIVE agents working on the keyboards and panels as Felicity was amazed at the technology they had in their hands.

"This is incredible." Felicity commented, amazed at the tech.

"Right, and this is where I want you working." Damien replied.

At the front of the room was a computer and the group all moved towards it.

"The chip is already inserted into the computer, there's a code to access it but you'll have to work your way around it. Once you're in, start reprogramming, Miss Smoak. Whatever happens from here is in your hands." Ruve Adams informed her.

"Now, if you excuse us, we have some work to do." Damien said.

Felicity nodded and Damien and the Four all left the room. Felicity sat in front of the computer and cracked her fingers.

"Let's save the world," Felicity said under her breath.

* * *

Outside, walking through the halls, was Damien Darhk, Ruve Adams, Mina Fayad and Grant Wilson.

"You really think she's going to do this?" Mina asked.

"Her only other choice is to watch her loved ones die because of her. So, of course she will." Damien responded, glaring at Mina.

"What about her little vigilante friends? They're going to come after us." Grant said.

"That's something for you to worry about, Mr. Wilson. I have a plan in motion for that, when it's time, go and take care of it." Damien said.

The leader of H.I.V.E then walked off, leaving them behind.

* * *

_**Months from now..**_

During the day time, Oliver, wearing a suit, was standing at a tombstone with a rose in his hand. He had a stern look on his face as Barry approached him. Barry, also known as Central City's the Flash, stood side-by-side Oliver.

"I'm sorry I missed the funeral." He apologized.

"Zoom?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Barry answered.

Then, Oliver says, "There was a time where I thought that this was my fault. That I brought this darkness upon us." He pauses, while Barry looked at him. "Now I know it's not my fault. It's my responsibility." Oliver finished.

"Your responsibility to do what?" Barry asked.

"To end it... I'm gonna _kill_ him," Oliver responded. He was determined.

"Is there anything I can do?" Barry offered his assistance.

"Just don't get in the way of what I'm going to do." Oliver responded.

Barry nodded his head and patted Oliver on the shoulder. He turned around before speeding off. Oliver took a step closer to the grave before tossing the rose at it silently hit the dirt.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_Arrow_** or anything _**DC comics**_ related.

Inspired by the events of _**Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_ (favorite Marvel film, by the way), this is a rewrite of Arrow season 4. And for those curious, this won't be an Olicity fan fic, though I do have some ideas in mind with the two!

This will feature Clock King aka William Tockman, imagine him being played by Keith David. Enjoy the read, let me know what you think.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Outside, walking through the halls, was Damien Darhk, Ruve Adams, Mina Fayad and Grant Wilson._

_"You really think she's going to do this?" Mina asked._

_"Her only other choice is to watch her loved ones die because of her. So, of course she will." Damien responded, glaring at Mina._

_"What about her little vigilante friends? They're going to come after us." Grant said._

_"That's something for you to worry about, Mr. Wilson. I have a plan in motion for that, when it's time, go and take care of it." Damien said._

_The leader of H.I.V.E then walked off, leaving them behind._

* * *

_**Lian Yu**_

After leaving Nanda Parbat, Oliver traveled with Nyssa overseas in a plane until they reached their destination, on an island far away from the states. Oliver and Nyssa both got out, as Oliver had a duffel bag in his hand. Nyssa was by his side, walking, until Oliver put his arm out in front of her.

"Watch your step. There's still traps and landmines here." Oliver warned.

He slowly and carefully walked through the forest, with Nyssa trailing behind him, watching out for any mines.

"Where are we going, Oliver? There's nothing left on this island." Nyssa complained.

"That's not true." Oliver replied. "There's something, someone that we need here."

* * *

Oliver and Nyssa were climbing down a ladder and once reaching the ground, Oliver tossed the bag away from him. The bag had a loud thud, once hitting the ground, right in front of a cell. The two were inside the super max prison Argus once built on the island.

"I know this is going to sound crazy," Oliver paused, sighing. "But I need your help."

Inside the cell, was very dim, but there was a figure moving. It rose as it began to step out of the shadows, revealing the face of Slade Wilson.

_"Hey, kid."_

* * *

_**The Lair, Star City**_

For the past numbers of days, the team has been training and sparring with each other. It was like Oliver's words got to them, they wanted to be able to take down the Ghosts when the time comes. Laurel had a tactical Tonfa in her hand as she was going up against both Thea and John, both well trained when it came to combat, but two different styles. John was equipped with military training whilst Thea learned from Malcom Merlyn. Thea charged at Laurel and tried hitting her but Laurel was able to block the attacks with her Tonfa

She spun on her two feet and swang the weapon, Thea anticipated this and ducked her head. John came forward and kicked her across the mat and to the ground, befoRe Thea came up from behind and swept him off of his feet.

"Are you even trying?" Thea asked with a grin.

Suddenly, she felt something strike her in the back and it was Laurel's tonfa. She went to hit John, on the ground, with it but he put his hands up, latching onto the tonfa. John tossed it to the side and got back up on his feet.

Laurel kicked and kicked, John blocking the two hits before he grabbed her leg and raised her off of her feet, dropping her on the mat.

Before they he can continue, the laptop started beeping.

"What is it?" Thea asked, slowly getting back up.

John hurried over and there was an alert, something was going on downtown, at the docks.

"Suit up, we have a mission." John replied.

"But Oliver isn't back yet." Laurel said.

"This is urgent, Laurel. Something's going down at the docks, if anything, Oliver can just meet us there if he comes back." John says.

The team split and go grab their suits.

* * *

_**Later, Lian Yu**_

"Isn't that the man who killed your mother?" Nyssa asked, recognizing Slade's face.

"I was hell bent on revenge and mirakuru." Slade answered. He glared at Nyssa.

Oliver moved closer to the cell, looking Slade face-to-face.

"Why in the hell would you want my help, after what I did to you?" Slade asks.

"To be honest, Slade.." Oliver pauses. "I don't want you help, but I know I'm going to need it. Before I left the city, I did some research on you and I know that you also had history with a terrorist group, H.I.V.E."

Slade chuckled, nodding his head. He placed his hands on the bar.

"They're back and they've been tearing down my city. The SCPD can't stop them, my team can't stop them, but with help from the League and you, I think we ca-" Oliver didn't get to finish before Slade interrupted him.

"And why should I help you?" He asked.

"I had a feeling you were going to ask." Oliver admitted.

He reached into the duffel bag and pulled out a tablet. There was a profile on H.I.V.E's Ravager, aka Grant Wilson. He turned the tablet around and showed Slade, handing it over to him.

"Recognize him? That's your son, Slade, and he's working with them." Oliver informed him.

Slade took a moment, looking at the photo of Grant Wilson on the screen. A sudden look clouded Slade's face, which got Oliver's attention.

"This is wrong." Slade said.

"What do you mean it's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, I don't have a son named Grant." Slade answered.

* * *

_**The Docks, Star City**_

A black man in a purple suit, two woman in lingerie at his side, was at the docks. Not only them, but armed men were also on the scene as a van pulled up and out came five guys. They were all in suits, some carrying wooden crates and bringing them over to him.

"Is this all of it?" The deep voiced man asked, adjusting his shades.

"Yes, Clock King. This is the final shipment of the cocaine for the next five months before we come back." One of them answered.

Clock King nodded his head, picking up one of the brick sized packages. The woman moved his zebra print scarf out of the way so he'd reach into the purple suit and revealed the small knife he had. He cut into the package and sniffed it.

"Ahh, this is the good shit." Clock King commented, smiling.

Suddenly, the brick of cocaine was knocked out of his hand and it hit the ground. There was a red arrow sticking out, meaning only one thing. Clock King took off his shades and looked back to see Speedy on a balcony.

"Get em!" He ordered his men.

The armed men began firing, just after Speedy disappeared. Clock King's men and the men in the suits had their firearms out, scouting the area for the vigilante. What they didn't expect was the arrival of the Black Canary, who used her sonic cry to take the armed men out.

Spartan jumped onto one of the containers and shot down three of the men in suits before he rolled off of the container and hit the ground, taking cover.

"Speedy, I got two on me and Clock King is about to get away!" Spartan said, using the comm links.

Seconds later, Speedy made her way up onto a plat form and loaded two arrows into her bow.

"Let's see if I got this." Speedy said.

She pulled back and let go, firing the two arrows and they hit the men in the suits right in the shoulder, taking them down. Speedy let out a grin before she spotted Clock King and his two hookers running to a car with him.

* * *

Clock King opened the back of his trunk, loading what he was able to take from the shipments. He rushed over to the driver door and struggled to unlock the door.

"You should just give up while you can."

He looked back to see Speedy, Black Canary and Spartan aiming their weapons at him. Clock King put his hands up, dropping the keys on the ground. The hookers didn't know what to do until Black Canary gave them a nod and they began running.

"Call the SCPD, let them know we have him." Spartan said.

But then, a bullet glided through the air and drove in and out of Clock King's skull. He dropped to the ground, blood staining his expensive scarf and purple suit. The team jumped back in horror before looking off in the distance.

A man they recognized, wearing tactical body armor, equipped with heavy arm and swords in the holster on his back. In his hands was a rifle, the gun he just used to take out Clock King. John raised his pistol, aiming it at Ravager.

Ravager took off his mask, revealing a slight grin across his face.

"I feel pretty insulted, John Diggle. How about you make this easier for me and put the gun down?" Ravager says.

"Can't. There's still bullets in here that I've been dying to use with your name on it." John replied.

Ravager chuckled, putting his gun down.

He then replied, "Well, then. Take your best shot."

He closed his eyes and spread his arms out, confusing John, who had an easy shot if he went for the head. As John raised the pistol, moving closer, aiming at Ravager, four vehicles came and Ghosts poured out of them. They were armed, as per usual, and surrounded Team Arrow.

"This was a trap." John muttered, looking all the Ghosts.

"Yes, it was a trap, indeed. Damien Darhk would like to see you, though, he wanted Oliver here too. Where is he?" Ravager questioned.

"We don't know, we haven't heard from him in days." Speedy answered.

"Fine, he'll come for you anyways. I can't wait to see his reaction when, instead of his team, he finds three corpses. Get them in the trucks!" Ravager commanded the Ghosts.

They grab the team and drag them to the trucks, loading them inside. Ravager watched before turning his attention to Clock King's body.

"Clean this up, too." Ravager said.

He walked away as two Ghosts carried Clock King's body and dumped him into the waters. Moments later, when everything was done, the trucks took off and was on their way back to H.I.V.E Headquarters.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_Arrow_** or anything _**DC comics**_ related.

Inspired by the events of _**Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_ (favorite Marvel film, by the way), this is a rewrite of Arrow season 4. And for those curious, this won't be an Olicity fan fic, though I do have some ideas in mind with the two!

Enjoy the read, let me know what you think.

* * *

_Previously:_

_"This was a trap." John muttered, looking all the Ghosts._

_"Yes, it was a trap, indeed. Damien Darhk would like to see you, though, he wanted Oliver here too. Where is he?" Ravager questioned._

_"We don't know, we haven't heard from him in days." Speedy answered._

_"Fine, he'll come for you anyways. I can't wait to see his reaction when, instead of his team, he finds three corpses. Get them in the trucks!" Ravager commanded the Ghosts._

_They grab the team and drag them to the trucks, loading them inside. Ravager watched before turning his attention to Clock King's body._

_"Clean this up, too." Ravager said._

_He walked away as two Ghosts carried Clock King's body and dumped him into the waters. Moments later, when everything was done, the trucks took off and was on their way back to H.I.V.E Headquarters._

* * *

_**Lian Yu, A.R.G.U.S Supermax Prison**_

"What do you mean, _your son's name isn't Grant_?" Oliver said.

Slade handed the tablet back to Oliver.

"I told you already, kid. That's not my son, I've never seen him before in my life!" Slade responded.

"That's because you didn't know he was born, Slade. Your wife hid him from you." Oliver replied.

Wilson glanced at Oliver, confused, moving closer to the bars.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Slade was curious, but tried to hide it.

"Like I said, I did my research. Your wife birthed another boy, Slade, and she hid him, for what reason, I don't know. But one thing I do know is that this _is_ your son and the only person that can stop him is you." Oliver said.

Slade looked Oliver in the eyes, just before Oliver reached into his pocket and revealed keys. He unlocked Slade's cell and opened it up.

"There's a plane out at the shore, clothes in the bag. We'll be leaving in thirty minutes, with or without you."

Oliver then turned back around and climbed up the ladder, with Nyssa behind him. Slade noticed the bag was still there and picked the bag up. The mercenary looked inside and reached inside, pulling out his infamous black and orange mask.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Star City**_

Spartan, Speedy and Black Canary were in hand cuffs, riding in the back of a H.I.V.E truck with Ghosts and Ravager. His mask was off, as he sat it besides him. The back of the truck was very quiet, on the way to the headquarters.

Thea was eyeing Ravager, which bothered him. He then asked, "Is there a problem?"

"You look like someone I know," Speedy answered.

"I get that a lot. My father was a very popular man, your family has quite history with him, from what I've heard." Ravager answered.

"Your father is.." John said, waiting for him to finish.

"Slade Wilson." Ravager answered with a smile.

Ravager looked at Thea, specifically, with a sinister grin. Thea's eyes lit up as it began to make sense, she began to notice that the armor he wore was similar to Slade's Deathstroke attire. She tried to lung but the cuffs on her wrist held her back to the bench.

"Don't worry. I hate my father as much as you do." Ravager replied.

One of the Ghosts leaned over and whispered something in Ravager's ear. He nodded his head and looked back to Team Arrow.

"We're here. Ya know, the headquarters is pretty nice." He informed them. "But for safety measures, you won't be able to really see it."

Suddenly, the Ghosts pounced on them and injected syringes into them. In a matter of minutes, they start to lose consciousness and Thea was the last to knock out. Before she did, the last thing she looked at was the spawn of Slade Wilson, who had a smile plastered on his face.

* * *

_**Later, Lian Yu**_

Nyssa and Oliver were at the plane, as Oliver kept looking at the watch on his hand. The daughter of the Demonhead, Nyssa, noticed this.

"You think he's coming?" Nyssa asked.

"I hope so, cause God knows we'll need him." Oliver answered. "His thirty minutes are now up."

Oliver sighed and turned around, walking over to the door on the side. He opened it up and was about to get inside.

"Oliver."

Oliver looked at Nyssa, who was staring at Slade, in the far distance. He was in new, fresh street clothes, while holding the duffel bag. A smile appeared on the archer's face as Slade Wilson headed to Oliver. The two looking each other in the eyes.

He extended his hand out to Slade and the mercenary took a long stare before shaking it.

* * *

_**H.I.V.E HQ, Star City**_

Cold. That's what John, Laurel and Thea had felt when they finally woken up. The three realized that they had been stripped off their weapons, only left in their gear. John didn't have his gun, Laurel didn't have her Canary Cry device or tonafs, and Thea didn't have her bow. They were all together, unknown which part of the headquarters they were in, or even if they were truly in the headquarters.

"What the hell is this?" John questioned, looking around.

Then, the man known as Damien Darhk appeared from out of the shadows. By his side was Mina, Ruve and Ravager.

"You're in a cell, John. All of you are." Damien replied.

John realized that there was a glass separating the two from each other, separating the vigilantes from the true enemies.

"What do you want from us?" Laurel asked. "Why are we here?"

"Because I want this to go smoothly, Miss Lance. Rubicon is slowly on it's way to becoming reprogrammed, and when it's done, I don't need your team interfering with what we have planned here." Damien answered.

"You really think that H.I.V.E should be the one to rule the world? What happens when they find out Damien Darhk was the one to blow everything to shit?" John questioned.

"Oh, that's simple John." Damien answered, playing with his fingers. "They won't be alive to know, just like you all here. I'll be back, Grant, keep them company."

Grant nodded as Damien left with the rest of The Four, while Grant stood on the other side of the glass, waving.

* * *

Felicity was in the computer room, working on Rubicon, after finally gaining access into the fail safe. She was looking at a digital map, with red markings placed all across in certain continents. She was amazed.

Then, the door opened and Damien, Ruve and Mina walked in.

"I got into Rubicon, guys. It's just going to take me awhile before I can even start reprogramming this thing. May take even weeks." Felicity informed them.

"Days, Miss Smoak. We're speeding everything up." Damien replied.

"Days? Oh, okay but that's going to be a little hard. May I ask why we're speeding this up?" Felicity asked.

"Your friends. They're a real pain in the ass. And your little boyfriend is still out there, we don't know what he's planning but I know he'll be here soon. I want them to be front seat, watching the action." Damien says, grinning.

He walked away with the others while Felicity watched. She looked around, making sure no one was watching, before she turne around to the computer. She moved her finger along the keyboard before pressing one of the buttons.

Suddenly, the digital map disappeared. Coding appeared on the screen but was also disappeared as well. Felicity shook her head, now back at stage one of accessing Rubicon.

* * *

_**Elsewhere..**_

The plane had landed but not where they wanted, not in Star City. Oliver, Slade and Nyssa got out of the plane and looked around, noticing that the place they were in wasn't Star City. Slade walked to Oliver's side.

"I thought we were going home, kid. Where are we?" Slade asked, looking around.

"I recognize this place." Nyssa said. "My father brought me here before, back when I was a little girl. I don't remember much about it but.."

"This is our last stop for help." Oliver told them both. "So let's go."

The three of them beginning walking away from the plane as they passed by a sign, _Welcome to Gotham_.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_Arrow_** or anything _**DC comics**_ related.

Inspired by the events of _**Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_ (favorite Marvel film, by the way), this is a rewrite of Arrow season 4. And for those curious, this won't be an Olicity fan fic, though I do have some ideas in mind with the two!

Enjoy the read, let me know what you think.

* * *

_Previously:_

_The plane had landed but not where they wanted, not in Star City. Oliver, Slade and Nyssa got out of the plane and looked around, noticing that the place they were in wasn't Star City. Slade walked to Oliver's side._

_"I thought we were going home, kid. Where are we?" Slade asked, looking around._

_"I recognize this place." Nyssa said. "My father brought me here before, back when I was a little girl. I don't remember much about it but.."_

_"This is our last stop for help." Oliver told them both. "So let's go."_

_The three of them beginning walking away from the plane as they passed by a sign, Welcome to Gotham._

* * *

**_Gotham City_**

It was a dark night in Gotham City, but the streets were rather busy. Oliver had arranged transportation for the three of them and Slade and Nyssa didn't know where exactly they were going, other than being told by Oliver that they were going to meet someone in the city.

The daughter of the Demonhead looked out the window, noticing something gleaming in the sky. She couldn't make out what it was and nudged Slade.

"What does that look like to you?" Nyssa asked.

Slade squinted his eyes, answering, "It looks kind of like a.. Bat"

"There," Oliver pointed at the symbol shining in the sky. "That's where we're going."

"You sure? Only Gordon gets to talk to the Bat." The driver replied, making a right.

"He's going to talk to us, trust me." Oliver says, determinedly.

* * *

On the roof top of a building was a big spot light, positioned to face the clouds. On the spotlight was a Bat emblem and whenever you seen it projected in the sky, it only meant one thing. Criminals scattered and returned to wherever they came from, civilians return to their home in fear, and the police prepare themselves for what's to come.

Standing on top of the building was James "Jim" Gordon, the popular and most respected Detective in the city. He adjusted his glasses before returning his hands on his hips, walking around the roof, awaiting the arrival of his unusual ally. Compared to everyone else, only Jim was able to talk to this _man_.

_"Hello, Jim."_

Gordon was startled by the familiar, ominous voice of Gotham's own vigilante. He seen the figure of the Batman, perched in the shadows.

"Black Spider, my men had caught him stealing from jewelry stores in Gotham Heights. We got word from a source that he's about to hit the Museum of Antiquities, but I don't know what's there for him to take."

"I wouldn't see why Black Spider would need jewelry if he doesn't plan on getting money from it. If that's the case, he's going to take the Egyptian Dagger at the Museum." Batman replied.

Gordon wasn't surprised at Batman's theory, but was also confused.

"What is the Egyptian Dagger?" Jim asked the caped crusader.

"Made out of solid gold, it was found overseas by an American explorer. For decades people have claimed this dagger, or as they called it, the time knife can open a portal to any time period. If this is true, we have to stop Black Spider before he gets his hands on it." Batman declared.

Their attentions were diverted when they seen green and black arrows nail the ledge. Moments later, Green Arrow and Nyssa made their way up onto the roof top, to the surprise of the Dark Knight and the other Detective.

Detective reached into his jacket and pulled out his .22, aiming it at the two strangers. Nyssa had her bow in her hands and an arrow loaded, ready to fire at Gordon but Green Arrow lowered her bow.

"Put the gun down, Gordon. We're not here to hurt you." Green Arrow told him.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my city?" Jim questioned, keeping his aim on the two.

"Green Arrow," Batman had reappeared from out of the shadows. "You're far away from home. You too, Miss Raatko."

"How do you know who I am?" Nyssa asked the vigilante.

"We've met before, many years ago. I trained under your father, Ra's." Batman answered. Nyssa was confused, it was like she knew who he was but couldn't put a finger on it. His glare changed to Gordon. "Give us a minute."

He nodded his head and put his gun back before leaving the roof top.

"Make it quick, I have work to do." Batman said.

"I need your help, my city is being terrorized by an organization named H.I.V.E." Green Arrow answered, revealing a folder. He hands the folder to Batman. "Everything you need to know about them is in that folder. Their leader, Damien Darhk, is planning on launching every nuclear missile on the globe in order to create a new world in his image. If he does this, there won't be no city for you to save anymore, Batman."

Batman's facial expression stayed the same, he looked inside the folder before closing it up. He stared at the two visitors before leaping onto the ledge.

"So you're not going to help us? We're talking about saving the world." Nyssa asked.

He turned his head back to the two, tossing the folder to the Green Arrow.

"I'll help."

Quickly, Batman jumped off the roof top and spread his cape. They ran to the ledge to see the crusader gliding through the air before lowering and disappeared.

* * *

Slade Wilson was waiting outside in an alley and had watched Batman glide from off the building. The last thing he saw was him landing somewhere not too far and an all black vehicle come roaring down the street.

Then, Nyssa and Green Arrow returned.

"What the hell was that?" Slade asked.

"That was the Batman, Slade. Another vigilante." Green Arrow answered.

"And he knew my father, he claims me and him have met before but I don't remember." Nyssa said.

"Alright, kid. I hope we got all the help we needed. I wanna see my son." Slade said.

Green Arrow nodded his head before the two followed him.

* * *

_**H.I.V.E HQ, Star City**_

"I know we're waiting for Oliver to come but, this is too dangerous for him. I just know this place is crawling with Ghosts." John said.

Him, Thea and Laurel were sitting in different spots inside the cell.

"If Oliver does come, he better bring a god damn cavalry." Laurel replied.

"You think your Dad is going to notice you're missing?" Thea asked.

"Oh, of course he is. Ever since those Ghosts kidnapped him, he's been keeping tabs on me. But, like what John said, this is too dangerous." She said.

Then, they heard foot steps approach the cell and looked up to see Grant.

"Anyone who does come here, it'll be my pleasure to gun them down, including your father _and_ Oliver Queen." Grant said, smiling.

"You guys really think you're going to win? Just blow up the world and rule the new one? It's not going to work. Damien doesn't care about you, he's just going to use you as his protection but once everything is ready, he's going to blow you to hell with the rest of us." Thea said.

"You got a smart mouth on you, Thea. It's so hard trying not to put a bullet through you head so you'll shut up." Grant fired back.

The two glared each other before getting back up and walking over to one of the Ghosts.

"Send more men outside for patrol, if you see anybody, report it to me!" Grant ordered and he walked out.

* * *

**Batman will be featured in the next big battle, and I also plan on properly introducing him in his own story. I don't know when I plan on writing it, either after this one ends, or after the sequel to this. I'll give more details in the Epilogue.**

**I don't know much about the Time Knife so I made up my own description of it. There wasn't much to go off of in the DC Fandom.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_Arrow_** or anything _**DC comics**_ related.

Inspired by the events of _**Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_ (favorite Marvel film, by the way), this is a rewrite of Arrow season 4. And for those curious, this won't be an Olicity fan fic, though I do have some ideas in mind with the two!

Enjoy the read, let me know what you think.

* * *

_Previously:_

_"You guys really think you're going to win? Just blow up the world and rule the new one? It's not going to work. Damien doesn't care about you, he's just going to use you as his protection but once everything is ready, he's going to blow you to hell with the rest of us." Thea said._

_"You got a smart mouth on you, Thea. It's so hard trying not to put a bullet through you head so you'll shut up." Grant fired back._

_The two glared each other before getting back up and walking over to one of the Ghosts._

_"Send more men outside for patrol, if you see anybody, report it to me!" Grant ordered and he walked out._

* * *

_**H.I.V.E HQ, The Computer Room**_

Felicity was still working on Rubicon, when Damien Darhk stormed into the room.

"Felicity!" Damien yelled.

She turned back to see Damien marching towards her.

"Hey, Mr. Darhk, I'm still working on Ru-" Felicity was cut off by Damien

"Are you, Felicity? Are you really?" Damien questioned.

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"I've been monitoring you ever since I assigned you to reprogramming Rubicon. You think I wouldn't find out you've been locking yourself out of Rubicon on purpose? Are you forgetting why you're doing this? Who's lives are at stake if you mess this up?" Damien asked, getting angry.

He breathed in and out, calming himself down. Damien then looked back to Felicity.

"Reprogram it, immediately!"

Damien then turned around and walked out of the computer room. Felicity adjusted her glasses as she faced the computer. Before she went back into Rubicon, she accessed the satellite and began pressing keys.

* * *

Mina Fayad was standing outside of the room when Damien left.

"You know something, don't you?" Mina asked.

"Wherever Oliver is, he's going to notice that his team is missing. He'd be dumb to walk in here by himself." Damien answered, walking down the hall with Mina.

"That's why you had Ravager up the security outside, you're scared. You know you can't beat him, you can't beat Oliver." Mina said.

Damien paused and turn around to her.

"Look me in my eyes, Mina and tell me if you see fear." Damien replied.

He closed in on her, forcing her back into the wall as she stared into her eyes. Then, she felt a sudden jolt of pain in her lower abdomen. Mina looked down to see that Damien had stabbed her with a blade. He pulled the blade out as she dropped to the floor, covering the wound.

"You'll be dead before you ever decide to step out of line again." He snarled and walked away.

She looked down at her hands, covered in her own blood.

* * *

_**The Lair**_

Oliver had finally returned to the team's lair, but was confused when he noticed that it was empty. Nyssa and Slade were right on his trail, confused as well. Oliver moved around to the laptop and seen that the location of the docks were on the screen.

_"They were kidnapped by H.I.V.E."_

Malcom Merlyn had appeared in the Lair, along with eight assassins with him from the League. He was in his Dark Archer attire as he approached Oliver.

"How do you know this?" Oliver asked.

"While you were doing your recruiting, me and my men traveled to Star City as we could. We seen your little team get swarmed by those Ghosts, as the media likes to call them, and put in trucks. And no, I do not know where the trucks went, we relocated back to one of my safe houses." Malcom answered.

"Still no help, Malcom. I'm not surprised." Nyssa said.

Oliver sighed and then felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his hone and answered it.

_"Where's my daughter?"_ Captain Lance asked.

"She's been kidnapped, along with Thea and John, by H.I.V.E. I would've stopped them but I wasn't in town, at the time. Trust me, Captain, I have this under control. When I find where she is, where they are, I'll let you know."

Oliver quickly hung up the hone and put it back in his pocket.

"You think you'll find them?" Malcom asked.

"I have to." Oliver answered, heading onto the laptop. "All I know is that H.I.V.E Headquarters is along the coast of Star City."

He began to search the map of the city, looking for possible locations until an alert appeared. All the alert contained were numbers.

"What the.." Oliver was confused.

Nyssa, Malcom and Slade checked to see what it was.

"Why are there numbers on the screen? What do they mean?" Nyssa asked.

"Those aren't just numbers, kid. Those are coordinates." Slade answered.

"To where?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling this is where we're going to find them, all of them." Oliver said, with a sigh of relief.

* * *

For the next couple of minutes, the huge group were getting prepared. Oliver had loaded his quiver with new bows, with a few special, trick arrows, while Slade Wilson was loading his guns up, as well as his holsters. Malcom agreed to let Nyssa lead four assassins while he kept his four.

"Let's not forget what we're fighting for, guys. We stop H.I.V.E, we stop Damien, we stop them from blowing up the world." Oliver said to them all.

Then, Slade pulled Oliver to the side.

"There's going to be a lot of bodies dropping tonight, kid. If my _son_ becomes one of them, even before I get the chance to meet him, I won't hesitate in putting any one of you down." Slade warned before he covered his face with the black and orange mask.

Oliver nodded his head as Slade did the same. Everyone was ready for whatever was to come.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_Arrow_** or anything _**DC comics**_ related.

Inspired by the events of _**Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_ (favorite Marvel film, by the way), this is a rewrite of Arrow season 4. And for those curious, this won't be an Olicity fan fic, though I do have some ideas in mind with the two!

Enjoy the read, let me know what you think.

* * *

_Previously:_

_For the next couple of minutes, the huge group were getting prepared. Oliver had loaded his quiver with new bows, with a few special, trick arrows, while Slade Wilson was loading his guns up, as well as his holsters. Malcom agreed to let Nyssa lead four assassins while he kept his four._

_"Let's not forget what we're fighting for, guys. We stop H.I.V.E, we stop Damien, we stop them from blowing up the world." Oliver said to them all._

_Then, Slade pulled Oliver to the side._

_"There's going to be a lot of bodies dropping tonight, kid. If my son becomes one of them, even before I get the chance to meet him, I won't hesitate in putting any one of you down." Slade warned before he covered his face with the black and orange mask._

_Oliver nodded his head as Slade did the same. Everyone was ready for whatever was to come._

* * *

_**Outside the H.I.V.E HQ..**_

Green Arrow, Deathstroke and the League of Assassins had arrived to the coordinates. They were on a roof top of a building, across the headquarters. Deathstroke had binoculars on him as he did a head count of how many Ghosts were on the outside of the large building.

"There's a dozen men. Six out front, six on the rooftop." Deathstroke informed the others.

The emerald archer nodded his head, just before the sound of a jet caught their attention. They felt some strong, heavy wind as they all looked above to see an all black, air craft in the sky. Then, swooping down to the roof was the Dark Knight. Batman got up and approached the ledge of the building.

"What's the game plan?" Batman asked, getting straight to the point.

"How did you know we were here?" Green Arrow questioned, as Batman wasn't in the Lair when they were discussing the coordinates.

"That folder you gave me, I put a tracker in it, just in case." The Dark Knight answered.

"Of course you did. Nice to see you again, Detective." Malcom commented.

Green Arrow looked to Deathstroke. "You take the guys on the ground, Batman-"

"I don't take orders."

Then, he leapt off the ledge and spread his cape, gliding over to the roof top of the headquarters building. Deathstroke hopped over the ledge as well and carefully landed on his feet, approaching the headquarters, as well.

"You guys stay with m-"

Oliver looked back and saw that Malcom and his group had disappeared from the roof top. Still, standing by his side was Nyssa and her group. Together, the two led them towards the headquarters.

* * *

As the Ghosts were guarding the front, they noticed a man approaching them. The mercenary in his trademark bullet proof body armor and helmet, marched towards them, leading to them firing at Deathstroke. He pulled the swords out from the holsters on his back and began slaying the Ghosts, one-by-one. One of them had charged at him, while he stuck a sword through another. Quickly, he reached by his side and gripped onto his firearm, whipping out his pistol and fired four shots at him.

Deathstroke pulled the bloody sword out of one of the Ghosts before shoving it into the ground. Around him were six bodies.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Grant questions, hearing the gun shots.

John, Thea and Laurel got up, hearing them as well.

"Go check and see what the hell is going on!" Grant ordered the two Ghosts.

* * *

On the roof top, just seconds before, Batman came gliding down and kicked one of them to the ground. Despite not having any powers, Batman moved quicker than the average human, as he managed to take down the others on the roof top. One of the Ghosts started firing at Batman, who managed to dodge the bullets, leaping in the air and tossing out a Batarang. The Batarang knocked the gun out of the Ghost's hands.

The Ghost pulled out a knife and charged at the Dark Knight, who anticipated this and gripped his wrist. He bent his wrist backwards and forced him to drop the knife. _Boom!_ Batman struck the Ghost in the skull and knocked him out.

* * *

_**Inside, H.I.V.E HQ**_

Damien and Ruve Adams were in their office when they heard a knocking on the door. Then, a H.I.V.E agent had opened the door.

"Mr. Darhk, we have a problem.."

* * *

In another part of the headquarters, near the entrance, a swarm of Ghosts came when they were taken down by the League of Assassins, Nyssa, Malcom and Oliver. More poured into the main room and had suffered the same fate.

"Let's split up, Malcom, find my team. Nyssa, you and I are going after Darhk." Oliver ordered.

On his orders, the two groups had split up.

* * *

Felicity was in the computer room, after accessing Rubicon, knowing she was being monitored, had gained control on one of the missiles. Then, Damien Darhk barged through the door and startled her.

"Everyone out! Except you.." Damien pointed at Felicity as the other agents left the room.

* * *

"They haven't came back yet. You know what that means." Thea said.

"Shut your damn mouth, you know nothing!" Grant responded.

He grunted and threw on his mask and grabbed some more weapons. Now in his Ravager attire, he stormed out of the prisoner room and marched down the hallway. There were Ghosts being gunned down at the end of the hallway, but he didn't know by what. Then, a figure had appeared, heading towards him.

The figure, Deathstroke, had charged at Ravager. He sped up as well, roaring.

"I've been waiting my whole life for this!" Ravager yelled.

As he came into contact with Deathstroke, the other mercenary tackled him to the floor. He mounted on top of Ravager and started swinging, but Ravager flipped him over onto the floor.

* * *

Batman was now inside, taking out more Ghosts, while locating the others. As he made his way through the building, he found Mina Fayad's body.

* * *

Oliver, Nyssa and the League of Assassins were looking almost everywhere, until they walked into a room with large, open space. They noticed a door on the other side but Ghosts had entered on that side of the room. They had spread out, making a path for their leader, Damien Darhk to enter with Felicity in his grasp.

"Glad you can make it Oliver.."

* * *

John, Thea and Laurel were banging on the glass, hoping someone would come for them. Luckily, Malcom and his group of assassins came to the glass. Thea was surprised to see her father show up.

"Malcom? What are yo-"

"Oliver asked for my help." Malcom said.

He then noticed a lock on the cell, and decided to drive an arrow through it. The cell opened up and the team were freed.

"Your weapons are over there, hurry." He says.

* * *

Ravager and Deathstroke were trading blows, not even deciding to use their weapons on one another.

"Where were you, old man?!" Ravager yelled, kicking Deathstroke back. "You were never there!

"What are you talking about?! I didn't even know you were alive." He responded.

"...Liar" Ravager muttered.

He grabbed his sword and ran at Deathstroke, who grabbed his and the two had a sword fight with one another. They were both well trained and was able to predict each other's moves, making it a better and great fight.

* * *

While Batman was checking Mina's body, Ruve decided to creep on him, with a blade in her hand. Ruve attempted to slash Batman but as she went in, he turned around and grabbed her by the wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

* * *

"Let her go, Damien. Take me instead." Green Arrow said.

"Really, Oliver? You're going to sacrifice yourself for her? She betrayed you." Damien replied.

"Because you gave her no choice, you threatened her family." The archer defended.

"Only if she refused to help us with Rubicon, thanks to her, we only have one nuclear missile in our possession. But that's okay, though, this country needs a makeover anyways." Damien chuckled, keeping Felicity in his grasp.

Green Arrow reached a bow from his quiver and made Damien his target.

"I said,_ let her go_."

"Come and get her."

Damien fell back with Felicity as Ghosts filled in his space on the other side. Green Arrow looked to Nyssa and she nodded, they were a out numbered by a lot but wasn't going to back down. Then, breaking through the assassins was Team Arrow, Speedy, Black Canary and Spartan. Malcom joined the other members of the League, hoping to even out the playing field.

On the archer's signal, the two sides charged at each other as a full out battle broke out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_Arrow_** or anything _**DC comics**_ related.

Inspired by the events of _**Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_ (favorite Marvel film, by the way), this is a rewrite of Arrow season 4. And for those curious, this won't be an Olicity fan fic, though I do have some ideas in mind with the two!

Enjoy the read, let me know what you think.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Green Arrow reached a bow from his quiver and made Damien his target._

_"I said, let her go."_

_"Come and get her."_

_Damien fell back with Felicity as Ghosts filled in his space on the other side. Green Arrow looked to Nyssa and she nodded, they were a out numbered by a lot but wasn't going to back down. Then, breaking through the assassins was Team Arrow, Speedy, Black Canary and Spartan. Malcom joined the other members of the League, hoping to even out the playing field._

_On the archer's signal, the two sides charged at each other as a full out battle broke out._

* * *

The two sides came to blows, with the help of the League of Assassins, Oliver's side was winning. The emerald archer dropped a few Ghosts with some arrows, but it seemed like Darhk had an unless resource of agents.

"Oliver, go! We'll hold them off." Spartan shouted.

"Go get him!" Speedy yelled.

Oliver nodded his head and ran out through the back door.

* * *

"Mother said you left us before I was born!" Ravager yelled. He elbow'd Slade across the face, getting the upper hand. "Now was that a lie too?!"

"I did leave," Slade responded, kneeling.

Ravager charged at him but Slade caught him off guard with a kick to the face. He sent him to the floor before reaching into his holster, pulling out his gun.

"I left because your mother wanted me to. I didn't want to at first but I knew that was the best decision for the family. What I didn't know was that she was pregnant, that the real reason she wanted me to leave was so that you wouldn't grow up to become like me." Slade said.

"Well, look how I turned out." He replied, before looking directly at the gun. "You just gonna stand there or are you gonna shoot me?"

Slade lowered the gun, replying "I'm going to get you the hell out of here."

* * *

Oliver ran outside of the headquarters to the parking lot in the back, but couldn't find Damien Darhk anywhere. But then, he heard a cry in the distance, a familiar one. He placed his bow at his side as he ran in between a couple of parked cars. As he came around the corner, Oliver paused.

His heart dropped.

_"Oliver.."_

Laying on the ground before his eyes was Felicity, clutching on her stomach. He looked down at her hands to see them covered in blood.


	19. Chapter 19

The Emerald Archer froze, as he looked at Felicity, laying on the ground. It was obvious she was hurt, he had seen the blood on her hands, her shirt and some trickling onto the concrete ground. Originally, Felicity was with Damien, but now he is nowhere in sight. He must've gotten away before wounding Felicity.

Oliver rushed to her and comforted her, pulling her into his arms.

"Felicity? What happened?" The first question Oliver had asked, but he already knew the answer to that.

"Da-Damien, he-" Felicity didn't finish, her eyes couldn't stay open much longer.

"Stay with me, Felicity!"

Oliver looked around before tapping into his comm piece to alert the team. Even though they weren't happy with Felicity for betraying them, working with Damien Darhk to reprogram Rubicon, he knew they still cared about her just like he did.

"Guys, Felicity's hurt, she needs medical attention!" Oliver alerted them, keeping Felicity "awake".

He knew that if Felicity didn't get to a hospital soon, she was going to die in his arms. She was losing a lot of blood.

_"Where are you?"_ Batman asked over the comms.

"The parking lot, I'm in the parking lot! I don't know if she's going to make it!" Oliver responded.

Felicity was on the verge of dying on the spot and Oliver didn't know what to do. Then, the door swung open and Batman came running to them. He dropped down by the two and looked at Felicity's hands, and then the wound.

"A blade, she'd been stabbed with a blade." Batman was able to identify the weapon, but couldn't see how deep it went.

"That doesn't matter, Bruce, we need to get her out of here. Can't you use the Bat-mobile?" Oliver asked, panicking.

"It's already on it's way." Batman informed him.

He stood up on his feet, hearing an engine in the distance. Couple minutes past, the Bat-mobile came racing around the headquarters. The doors swung open and Batman grabbed Felicity, carrying her into the Bat-mobile. He quickly hopped into the driver's seat.

Batman looked at Oliver, "He's gone, Oliver. Damien took Rubicon with him."

"Just go! I'll deal with it later." Oliver replied.

The doors closed and he watched fire blow out from the back. Batman had activated the thrusters, so he'd get to the hospital faster. Oliver watched the Bat-mobile zoom off the scene

_**Later,**_

Batman had arrived to a "nearby" hospital and was able to get someone to help Felicity, as they rushed to take her to a room to operate. He let Oliver and the others know which hospital she was at before leaving and returning to Gotham city.

The team had beat the Ghosts, but didn't beat H.I.V.E entirely, as Damien Darhk was still out there with Rubicon. As he mentioned before, Felicity was able to only gain access to one nuclear missile, which Darhk threatened to bomb the country with.

Slade Wilson reunited with his son, Grant Wilson, also known as Ravager and helped him escape the headquarters without running into Team Arrow. Before running off, Grant promised to his father that they'll see each other soon and Slade rejoined the team.

Oliver, out of his vigilante clothes, along with John, Thea and Laurel had rushed into the hospital. The four of them were all sitting together, waiting. Oliver's heart was racing and was in a flurry of emotions, he was sad and afraid, but was also filled with rage, wanting to seek vengeance upon Damien Darhk for Felicity.

"Oliver, it's going to be okay. Felicity's strong." John comforted him.

Before leaving to rush to the hospital, Oliver notified Captain Lance that Laurel was okay and gave him the address to the H.I.V.E base, where they arrested the remaining Ghosts and also Ruve Adams, Damien's wife.

As the archer stood there, he started to remember the way he felt when Tommy died. He vowed to never take another life, in honor of his best friend, but at this point, Oliver knew that was what he had to do. In order to stop and put a rest to Damien Darhk, he'd have to put him down, for good.

He was brought back to reality when hearing the door open. The doctor had came out of the room and approached them. Oliver got up, wanting them to confirm that she'd be okay, that she didn't die.

"How is she doctor? Is she going to be okay?" Laurel asked him.

By the doctor's facial expression, Oliver sensed something was wrong.

"I'm so sorry.."

Oliver's whole world came crashing down on him at that point, as the doctor informed them all that Miss Smoak didn't make it. Thea went to hug her brother, as she began crying and John sighed, shaking his head. A tear rolled down Oliver's cheek, and hit the floor. Another one dropped again before he wrapped his arms around Thea, holding her tightly.

From across the room, on the other side, was Nyssa. By looking at their reactions, she could tell that Felicity didn't make it. She left the hospital and had walked out to the back, where Malcom, Slade and the League was there.

"Miss Smoak didn't make it." Nyssa informed them.

Malcom and Slade didn't know Felicity as personal as the team did, as well as Nyssa, so it didn't affect them as much as it did the team.

Oliver's facial expression changed after a couple moments, he had wiped his tears and stormed out of the hospital. The others followed him, wondering where he was heading to. Oliver then stopped, feeling the vibration from his phone.

He pulled out his phone and the caller ID was unknown, but he had a feeling he knew who called.

_"I'm so, so sorry about what happened Oliver."_ The familiar voice of the man Oliver hates the most right now had said.

"You killed her!" Oliver fired, angry.

_"To make sure things go as planned. Same reason why I had to get rid of Amanda Waller."_

Oliver paused, then replied, "You know I'm going to find you, don't you?"

_"Oh, of course you will. But by the time you find me, it'll be too late.. See you soon, Oliver."_

The call ended and Oliver stared at his phone. John, Thea and Laurel then approached Oliver, as they over heard the conversation he had on the phone.

"That was Damien, wasn't it? What he say?" Laurel asked.

"Killing Felicity was to make sure he could continue his plan." Oliver answered, then putting the phone back into his back pocket.

"Oh my god.. That sick son of a bitch.." Thea swore but then looked at Oliver. "Wait, you said you were going to find him. How?"

"I don't know yet, Thea." Oliver answered.

He didn't think through, what Oliver had said was more of an in the moment thing.

"But when I do find Damien, I'm going to kill him."

This startled her and the team, as Oliver walked off without saying another word.


	20. Chapter 20

It was a sad day in Star City, as everyone as gathered at the cemetery at a funeral for the late Felicity Smoak. Felicity's mother was there, along with Captain Lance, Team Arrow, Nyssa but under her other alias, Nyssa Raatko. Also in attendance, were the Legends of Tomorrow, Team Flash, excluding Barry, and Lyla.

"Oliver should be here right now.." John says.

Oliver was also at the funeral, but unknown to the others. He was standing by a tree, wearing his suit and tie with his hands in his pockets. He leaned against the tall oak tree, staring at Felicity's casket. Then, he turned around to see Malcom Merlyn, with assassins.

"Shouldn't you be out there, Oliver? Instead here you are." Malcom said, standing at his side.

Malcom looked in Oliver's eyes, before Oliver turned his head.

Smiling, Malcom commented, "I haven't seen that look in your eyes in a long time, Oliver."

The Emerald Archer remained silent. Moments later, the funeral ended and people started to leave. Malcom left with the League and Oliver had finally walked away when he was just the only one there.

* * *

"Oliver said he was going to kill Damien Darhk?" Nyssa asked, after the team explained what had happened last night.

They were all in the Lair, the League, Malcom Merlyn, Slade, Team Arrow, Nyssa but Oliver was nowhere to be found. They thought that he'd eventually show up, since he wasn't at Felicity's funeral.

"He sounded determined. Now that I think about it, that may be the reason he's not here yet." John wondered.

"Oliver doesn't even know where he is, so how would he be able to find him?" Thea questioned, which had got them thinking.

A grin appeared on Malcom's face, as he stepped forward. "Don't underestimate Mr. Queen, he's smarter than you all think. Now if you excuse me, I believe I followed up with my word so I will be leaving."

They watched Malcom turn around and leave with the assassins he had brought with him.

"Wait a minute, Damien's wife may know where he is right?" Laurel asked the group.

"Yeah, maybe. She's in custody at the SCPD." Thea answered.

"Actually, she's actually in Argus custody at a Blacksite. Lyla was able to get them to hand her over." John informed them.

Nyssa then said, "So, that must be where Oliver is right now."

* * *

They were correct, at an Argus Black site, was Oliver Queen. He was walking with Lyla Michaels, the new Director of Argus after Amanda Waller was shot and killed. Oliver had a grave look on his face as Lyla showed him the way to where Ruve Adams was being locked up.

"Make it quick, Oliver. Technically, you're not even supposed to be in here." Lyla said, folding her arms.

She then had opened the door and Oliver stepped into the room. Ruve was sitting at a table, handcuffed to it, actually. Once she seen Oliver, a smile appeared on her face as he sat down at the table.

"Green Arrow.." Ruve said, making it known that she was aware of Oliver's secret identity.

"Let's cut to the chase, Ruve. You know where Damien is, don't you." Oliver accused.

"What makes you think I'd know? And if I did, why would I tell you?"

"Because you care about your daughter's safety." Oliver answered with a blank expression.

This rubbed Ruve the wrong way. "Are you threatening my daughter?"

"If you really cared about Nora, then you'll tell me where I can find Damien. I don't have much time, Miss Adams." Oliver replied, sitting back in the chair.

"You monster!" Ruve couldn't believe what Oliver was saying.

"Fine," Oliver then got up from his chair and headed towards the door.

"Wait-"

He then stopped, letting a grin sneak up on his face.

"I'll tell you but promise me you won't hurt my daughter." Ruve says and Oliver turned back around.

After he had gotten the information he needed, Oliver left the room. As he was going to head towards the exit, Lyla had joined him on his walk ut.

"Did you get what you wanted?" Lyla asked him.

"I know where he is now, Lyla." Oliver answered, marching.

"You want back up? You know you can't go in there by yourself, right?"

"I don't need backup, Lyla. Damien wants me and me only." Oliver answered.

Lyla then stopped him in his tracks.

"He's going to kill you, Oliver if you go by yourself."

"That's _if_ I don't kill him first."

* * *

Oliver was a man on the mission, just like how Slade was, he was hell bent on revenge. The Emerald Archer didn't return to the Lair, but went to another location, another base. When Oliver had first began his crusade in Star City, he used the old Queen Industrial factory as his base. But what others didn't know, was that there was another entrance.

Coming through the hidden door, Oliver was carrying a large case with him and dropped it on one of the tables. He unlocked the case and opened it up, revealing a familiar hoodie, the same one he donned while being the Hood.

He placed the hoodie down on the table, as well was the old quiver, arrows and bow. Oliver sighed. Suddenly, he grabbed the bow and arrows and quickly spun around and standing there was his old enemy. The Head of the Demon, Ra's al Ghul, stood there with his arms behind his back.

"It's nice to see you again, Al Sa-him." Ra's greeted, approaching Oliver.

"You're supposed to be dead." Oliver responded.

Ra's then raised his hand for Oliver to lower the bow but he kept his bow drawn.

"Death is just an illusion, Mr. Queen. There was a time where people believed you were dead, too." Ra's replied, circling around him.

"What do you want, Ra's? Why are you here?" Oliver asked, confused.

Ra's stopped and answered, "For one thing, Oliver. To help you kill my worst enemy. Damien Darhk."


	21. Chapter 21

"What do you want, Ra's? Why are you here?" Oliver asked, confused.

Ra's stopped and answered, "For one thing, Oliver. To help you kill my worst enemy. Damien Darhk."

Oliver lowered the bow before placing it back on the table. He turned his back to the Demonhead and fixed his eyes on his gear.

"I don't need your help, Ra's. I can do it myself." Oliver declined his assistance.

"You're underestimating him. Killing him isn't that easy, my son, I tried." Ra's replied.

"You tried, but I didn't." Oliver retorted.

Ra's then chuckled, replying, "The death of your beloved Miss Smoak is clouding your judgement. Don't be so stubborn."

Oliver sighed, rubbing his head. He looked up to see Ra's staring at him with a smile.

"Tell me how to kill Damien Darhk."

* * *

Damien was with a few Ghosts and some agents from H.I.V.E at some unknown building. From outside, the building looked abandoned but on the inside, it served as a 'secret' base for H.I.V.E since the last base had been compromised by Team Arrow, the League and Deathstroke.

A young, teenage boy with brown hair walked in and was met by Damien Darhk.

"Glad you could make it, Cooper." Damien greeted.

Cooper shook his hand. "Why'd you invite me here?"

"I have a job for you, Mr. Seldon" Darhk answered, guiding him to a tech room. "I'm very impressed with the skills you've been blessed with. But I want you to take it to the next level."

"Next level how?" He asked.

"Let me tell you about something called, Rubicon." Damien grinned.

* * *

"If I do this, what's in it for me?" Cooper questions.

"Well, for one, I won't have you killed." Damien informed him, smiling. "Second, you do as I say, when this is all over, you'll rule the world with me. You get a top spot in H.I.V.E. Deal?"

Damien extended his hand out and Cooper stared at it. A sinister smile appeared and he shook Damien's hand.

* * *

After now showing up to Felicity's funeral, Oliver decided to go on his own time. Oliver arrived to the cemetery, in a suit and tie, with a red rose in his hand. He walked over to Felicity's tombstone and stared, a tear rolling off of his cheek, before he wiped his face.

A blur of red and lightning appeared and next to him was Barry Allen, aka the Flash.

"I'm sorry I missed the funeral." Barry apologized, staring at the tombstone.

Oliver looked to Barry, then turned his head back. "Zoom?"

"Yeah," Barry answered him, having his hands in his pockets.

Then, Oliver says, "There was a time where I thought this was my fault. That I brought this darkness upon us." He pauses, while Barry looked at him. "Now I know it's not my fault. It's my responsibility."

"Your responsibility to do what?" Barry asked, concerned.

"To end it... I'm gonna _kill_ him." Oliver responded. He was determined.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just don't get in the way of what I'm going to do." He warned.

Barry nodded his head and patted Oliver on the shoulder. He turned around before speeding off. Oliver took a step closer to the grave before he let the rose hit the ground, gently and silently. Oliver turned his back and walked away.


	22. The Final Battle

At the abandoned Queen Industrial factory, Oliver was suiting up in his old gear, from when he was the Hood. He'd been avoiding the team since Felicity had died and left the Green Arrow suit at the other Lair. Ra's had appeared from the shadows once again.

"The Hood symbolizes the darkness in you, the darkness you try to contain. As the Hood, you showed no mercy to your enemies."

"And tonight I show no mercy to Damien Darhk." Oliver says

Ra's looked proud, nodding his head as Oliver grabbed his bow.

"I assume your team doesn't know anything about you going after Damien, am I correct?" Ra's asked.

"If they knew what I was going to do, they'd try to stop me." Oliver answered, staring off at the distance. Then, Oliver looked back at Ra's al Ghul. "If you're alive, then what does that mean for the League and Malcom Merlyn?"

Ra's chuckled, replying, "There will be a time where I reclaim what's rightfully mine. I wish you good luck, Oliver."

The Head of the Demon walked off as Oliver loaded arrows into his quiver. Then, Oliver throws the hood on, over his head and leaves the factory through a hidden exit.

**The Lair**

While everyone was still at the other base, John had to break away from the group when he had incoming call from Lyla.

"Hey, baby. I was just about to ca-"

John's eyes widened.

"Oliver's going where?!"

Everyone turned their attention to Dig and waited until he hang the phone up. He then rushed to go grab his gear, grabbing two pistols out of a drawer and loaded them up.

"Wait, John, what's happening?" Thea asked.

"Oliver found Damien's hideout. He's going there by himself." John informed them.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Laurel replied.

"I know. Suit up!"

**Later, Damien's new hideout**

Damien was watching over Cooper's shoulder, watching him get into Rubicon. Damien had a smile across his face as his plans were going further and further into being completed. But then, something caught his attention, as he looked at the monitors connected to the cameras outside.

One-by-one, someone was taking out the Ghosts guarding the area. They were quick too and nailed them off guard.

"Go see what's going on outside." Damien ordered three Ghosts.

The Ghosts grabbed their rifles and went outside, looking around the area. As they patrolled the hideout, they found a body of the Ghost, and then several more with a green arrow sticking out of them.

The three split up to find the perpetrator, but they weren't aware that they were found first.

Damien grew impatient as none of the men came back. He turned around, about to head out, but stopped in his trail to see Oliver coming out of a corner. His bow was drawn on Damien, who had his hands up, caught off guard.

"You found me quicker than I thought." Damien said with a smile.

"It's over, Damien. I came here to fulfill my promise." Oliver informed him.

Then, Damien put his hands down and began taking steps towards Oliver.

"You think you can kill me? You think you can kill me?! I've been alive more than a hundred years, Oliver. You can't kill me." Damien responded.

"We'll see.."

He let go of the string as the arrow went flying through the air but went right past Damien's head.

"Nervous? You missed." He said.

Oliver smiled. "Did I?"

Damien turned back and saw that the arrow hit the computer system. The circuits went out as the computers failed to work, and Rubicon was officially down. Cooper jumped back and looked at Oliver in shock.

"You're going to pay for what you've done." Damien growled.

Erupting outside of the hideout were more Ghosts, meaning that Oliver would have to work through them to get to Damien. Oliver tossed the bow to the side before grabbing two arrows from the quiver. The Ghosts charges at him while Damien went to escape.

Oliver used the two arrows as if they were swords, stabbing the Ghosts and driving the arrowheads through their chest and piercing their hearts. Oliver let the darkness consume him as he took out everyone that opposed him.

A Ghost managed to slip behind him and he felt something touch the back of his head. Oliver dropped the arrows and put his hands up, standing up on his feet. The Ghost aimed at the back of Oliver's skull, ready to rip it to shreds.

A gun shot rang and the Ghost hit the ground. Oliver turned back to see Slade in his Deathstroke suit.

"You thought you were going to do this without me, kid?" Slade asked.

"Without us." John corrected, as Oliver tuned around to see Team Arrow and Nyssa.

Then, they looked at the dead H.I.V.E agents on the ground and back up at Oliver.

"Damien he escaped, again." Oliver said.

"Where'd he go now?" Laurel asks.

Oliver looked to see Cooper standing there, frozen.

"He knows."

Oliver marches towards Cooper who tried to run but got dragged back and put on the ground.

"Where's Damien?!" Oliver demanded.

"Tevat Noah!" Cooper answered, startled.

"Isn't that the Ark?" John questioned.

"I'm going to ask you one time and one time only. Where's Tevat Noah?"

"Underground.."

"How do we get there?"

**Tevat Noah**

Team Arrow, Nyssa and Deathstoke arrived at 'the Ark' but they weren't alone. Damien Darhk was waiting for their arrival, regrouping with more Ghosts. Just like at the headquarters, both of them were on separate sides of the long road.

Tevat Noah wasn't just an underground facility, it was a town built beneath the hideout.

"I was planning on letting you die when Rubicon was launched, but instead, I'll just kill you in front of your friends." Damien said in a promising voice.

"If I die, Damien.. I'm taking you with me!"

Oliver charged at Damien, with Team Arrow backing him up and the Ghosts. Oliver and Damien Darhk had their own brawl while the others were going to war with the Ghosts. Surprisingly, John and Slade worked together, using their guns to shoot some Ghosts down.

Things eventually start to split, as they all get spread apart. Thea, Laurel and Nyssa worked as a trio and took cover in one of the houses. Ghosts came crashing in through the windows, searching for them. Thea, in her Speedy outfit, nailed one coming down the stairs with a red arrow.

Laurel almost blew the entire house down, using her Canary Cry on the Ghosts.

Oliver was battling with Damien in the middle of the street, trading punches with each other. Oliver knew Damien had intense League training, from what Ra's told him and what he already knew about the leader of H.I.V.E.

The Emerald Archer gained some space and began firing arrows, forcing Damien to run for cover. He hid behind a car as Oliver crept up towards the vehicle. To his surprise, Damien rolled over the hood and kicked Oliver to the ground. He picked Oliver back up and slammed his back onto the concrete ground.

"Make sure you say hi to Felicity for me when this is over!" Damien grinned.

Slade used his sword and slaughtered multiple Ghosts, while John shot down the others trying to go after him.

"Where the hell do these guys keep coming from?" John asked while shooting some down. Then, he realized he ran out of bullets. "Slade, give me your gun!"

"I'm kinda busy here!" Slade replied.

John groaned before hopping over a counter and clocked one of the Ghosts with his gun. As he was going to pick up the gun on the ground, two Ghosts appeared and were going to shoot him until they both got taken down, randomly.

Hitting the ground were two Batarangs.

The fight between Damien ad Oliver continued. Oliver went flying through a window and landed on the floor. He groaned, having some cuts on his face, then seeing Damien Darhk marching towards him. While he was heading towards him, Oliver reached back into his quiver and grabbed an arrow. With such speed, he loaded the arrow into the bow and fired at Damien.

Damien waved his hand and the arrow suddenly flew to the side. Oliver shot more arrows and Damien deflected them, countless times.

"How is that possible?" Oliver asked, shocked.

He got back up and was going to shoot more arrows but he couldn't move, it was like he was stuck. Damien had his hand up with a sinister grin on his face.

"Like I said, Oliver. I'm going to kill you."

Then, Damien raised his other hand to stop a Batarang in the mid-air.

"Hmph. You brought the Bat with you?" Damien asked.

The Batarang started flashing a red light before exploding, forcing Damien to go flying. Oliver dropped to the ground as well, but was helped back up by Batman.

"How'd you know?" Oliver asked.

"Your team told me." Bruce answered. "What's the plan here?"

"Keep throwing your Batarangs." Oliver replied.

After this, Bruce tossed more Batarangs, just for Damien to deflect them. Oliver shot arrows at him too at Damien, simultaneously, before Damien let a flew slip. A Batarang knocked him in the head, sending him off balance before an arrow went through his shoulder.

"I knew about your secret power, Damien. Ra's told me." Oliver informed him. "The more you use it, the weaker you become."

Then, Damien goes and grabs the arrow before ripping it out of his shoulder, yelling.

"You still.. won't beat me.." Damien said.

"I don't necessarily have to, as long as you keep using your power, you'll die on your own." Oliver responded.

Damien then looked up at Oliver and a smile appeared.

"We're not done, just yet."

Damien reached inside his suit and pulled out a switch and flicked it on. Oliver and Bruce were confused, staring at Damien who was laughing.

"You really think you were going to walk away from all of this, alive? You didn't think I had a plan for this?!"

All of a sudden, they felt a rumble, like the ground beneath them was shaking.

"What th- what the hell did you do?!"

"I set the bait and you fell for it, Oliver. This switch is a trigger to every bomb in Tevat Noah." Damien informed him.

They didn't know how long they had to get out of there before Tevat Noah exploded. John and Slade quickly rushed out of the house while the trio of Nyssa, Thea and Laurel hurried on out as well.

_"Oliver, where are you?"_ John asked over he comm piece.

"Don't worry about me, right now. Damien just set off every bomb down here, this was all a trap! Run for the exit!" Oliver informed them.

Then, Oliver and Bruce turned around and tried to run but Oliver froze in place. Bruce then stopped and turned back.

"Go, Bruce! Leave!"

"I'm not leaving you behind!"

Suddenly, Damien used his other hand to send Bruce out of the house. With his powers, Damien turns Oliver around to face him as he approaches Oliver.

"I have to admit, you would make the perfect Ra's al Ghul, Oliver." Damien complimented, looking into Oliver's eyes. "It's a shame you'll have to die."

Team Arrow, Nyssa and Deathstroke met up with Bruce Wayne, out in the middle of the streets.

"Where's Oliver?" Thea asked.

"H-he's not coming." Bruce answered. "We have to get out of here!"

"Bruce, what do you mean Oliver's not coming?" Laurel asked.

"Like I said, Damien.. If I die" Oliver spat out.

Surprisingly, he broke out of Damien's grasp and he jolted. Damien looked down to see that Oliver managed to grab ahold of his arrow and shove it through Damien's chest.

"I'm taking you with me.."

Team Arrow, Nyssa, Deathstroke and Batman escaped Tevat Noah, coming up through the door leading to it. Not only was Tevat rigged to explode, but Damien's hideout was beginning to fall apart as well.

They all ran out of the hideout and got far away enough, just before the building collapsed on itself.

"Oliver!" Thea cried out, dropping to her knees.


	23. Epilogue

**A day later**

The police was at the rubble that used to be H.I.V.E's new hideout, looking through the wreckage to find several dead Ghosts. Cooper Seldon had ran out of the hideout to escape but got caught by Argus and put into custody.

Captain Lance was at the scene, concerned, being informed that Oliver and Damien were the last two people in Tevat Noah.

* * *

**The Lair**

Laurel and Thea had red eyes, obvious they were crying. John comforted the two while Slade sat there, but he didn't mourn like the rest of them. Barry, Caitlin and Cisco were in the Lair, too, hearing about what happened with H.I.V.E.

"My dad- He uhh, they can't find Oliver's body because of how much damage there was." Laurel informed everyone before tearing up.

Nyssa approached Laurel and pulled her into a hug, letting Laurel sob in her arms.

"First Felicity, now this?" John said out loud, but he meant to keep it to himself.

"Do we know if Damien Darhk is dead?" Barry asked them.

Nobody truly knew the answer. But then Thea shot Bruce a look and confronted him, shoving him.

"Why didn't you save him, Bruce?! You could've stopped him!" Thea put the blame on Bruce for what happened.

As she continued to shove and bang on Bruce, she eventually gave up and broke down. Bruce stood there before Thea fell into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I wanted to save him, I really did. He told me not to, he told me to leave. I-I'm sorry." Bruce apologized.

* * *

**Nanda Parbat**

While Malcom was sitting on his throne, one of his servants approached him.

"We have news from Nyssa. Oliver is dead."

Malcom's eyes widen, shocked.

* * *

**Four days later**

Far, far from Star City, Oliver's body was being carried on top of some plat form by four men. The men were dressed in outfits similar to the League. They brought him into a room, where a mysterious person was sitting.

Their face was covered, except their eyes, which lit up when seeing Oliver's body.

"We've retrieved him for you, as you wished." One of them said.

The person got up and walked over to Oliver's body. They felt his face before moving their hand on their neck.

_"He's still alive." _The female voice says to herself. _"Thank you."_

They left Oliver's body with the woman and then the four had left the room, closing the door. The woman then had grabbed a bucket of water, walking back over to Oliver's body. She removed his gear, leaving his pants and seen all the cuts and bruises he's gotten from the battle against Damien Darhk.

_"You've grown a lot since the last time I've seen you, Oliver.. We have a lot to catch up on, until then.. Rest.."_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I didn't know how this story was going to end, to be honest. There were different endings I considered, some last minute changes, and last minute additions. I'm gonna admit that some stuff I kind of rushed but I'm happy with the final product.**

**I'm planning on making at least two sequels or stories that take place in this universe. 'The Darhk Side' will have a sequel to it, too, and will feature the woman in the last scene as well as Oliver's new journey. I doubt that I'll be following season 5 plans as I have plans of my own how the "next season" is going to turn out.**

**A Batman story is in the works, it's going to take place in the Arrowverse, but it'll happen before his appearance in 'The Darhk Side'. I want to do a Flash story but it most likely won't happen in this universe, maybe before.**

**Thank you for the reviews and thanks to those who take the time out of their day to read these.**


End file.
